In This World of MakeBelieve
by antilogicgirl
Summary: The day of the winter solstice, a gold coin, a fervent wish, and a tired, frustrated Uchiha changed the course of history. Was that change for good, or will it would cause calamity worse than anything in his world of makebelieve? [some yaoi after ch.3]
1. Wishing Well

**A/N:** Well. I think my Sasuke fixation is getting a little out of hand now. I've been writing him too much. But I'm trying to understand him, so of course, my ideas center around him. So, let's get on with it. Here, we have a lovely little piece of intentional OOCness for many people. This is sort of like "It's a Wonderful Life" on LSD. In other words, it's definitely AU, doesn't follow the plot of Naruto at all, and is chock full of my absolute favorite treats: angst, humor, and just plain oddity. Warnings? Um. Yeah. 1). strangeness 2). angst 3). maybe a little bit of foul language, but not too much.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**In This World Of Make-Believe

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**: Wishing Well

* * *

_**--Winter Solstice--**_

Sasuke took a sidelong glance at his companion. Kabuto adjusted his glasses as they waited. "How long did he say he would be?" He asked, kicking at the ground in the clearing. "And why do we have to wait for him?" Kabuto only made a soft grunt. He knew that the silver-haired nineteen-year-old didn't take him seriously. No one here did. He was a tool, a vessel. Again, he kicked the ground, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to go and sit down." He walked a short distance to the edge of the clearing, and was about to sit on a tree root when he caught sight of something through the trees.

No more than three feet high, it was a small stone structure. Sasuke's footsteps took him closer, and he noticed that it was an abandoned well. Blinking slowly, he leaned over to peer into it. There was still water in the bottom. About twenty feet below, he could see his reflection. It wasn't really much more than a dark blob rippling over the water's surface. Watching the water, he thought. How long had he been with Orochimaru? He was fifteen now, so that would be three years.

Taller, leanly muscular, with well-defined features and much more knowledge than anyone of his age should have, he knew that he was more powerful than he had been. But no one here cared. To them, he was just occupying his time. He was simply giving himself something to do until he could become Orochimaru's vessel. That, by the way, was supposed to happen any day now, according to Kabuto. Sasuke's fingers gripped the moss-covered stones of the well. He wanted things to be different. Where, exactly, had his life gone to absolute hell?

Thinking back, he remembered everything. Having the Sharingan did, at times, have its disadvantages. Copying jutsu was fine and dandy, but he seemed to have an abnormally clear memory now. Especially for the bad things. He remembered every bad feeling he had ever had. Every slight, every taunt. He remembered the pity. He remembered the anger, the hatred, and most of all, he remembered Itachi. _Itachi. That's right_. He was the reason. He was the reason that Sasuke was here. He was the reason that Sasuke might become nothing more than a hollow shell of a human being in order to make room for someone else in his own head.

"Damn you, Itachi." Sasuke said under his breath. He wanted to kill him, to make him suffer when he did. He wanted to watch his brother's face twist in pain as he exercised every one of the tortures he had planned for him. But there was another part of him, small, very small…that wished it wasn't necessary. That small part of him was simply tired of all of the hatred. It wanted the normality that others had. It wanted the happiness that Naruto had, and the peace of mind that Sakura did. That part of him wanted to be just another face in the crowd. It wanted the ability to enjoy simple pleasures the way that Kakashi did, and have the little problems that everyone fretted over.

He clenched his hands into fists in his pockets at these futile thoughts. Frowning, he pulled his left hand from his pocket, and found that he had a coin clutched between his fingers. A wistful thought occurred to him. With an almost derisive chuckle, he flipped the gold coin into the well. As it fell, he made a silent wish. Or, rather, that small, tired part of him did. It wished, with all its feeble might, that Itachi had not lusted after power. That was it. He was sure, as he walked back to the clearing, that it had been Itachi's hunger to prove his own power to himself that had ruined his life.

"What were you doing over there?" Kabuto asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Making a wish." The young Uchiha smiled, and rolled his eyes. His tone was sarcastic as Kabuto cocked his head to one side quizzically. "There's a well over there." Kabuto nodded dismissively, yet another proof that he thought of Sasuke only as a child, or less than that. Not long after Sasuke's return to the clearing, Orochimaru arrived, and they hurried through the treetops to their next destination. Three hours later, they were in the confines of their latest hideout.

"Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow, and we start early." The Snake-Sannin left the room, and Kabuto followed, ever the obedient lap dog. Sasuke sighed. Kicking off his shoes, he let them fly into the corner. Then he settled down on the bed, waiting for sleep to take him. It was a long time coming.

* * *

_One usually thinks of magical happenings being associated with darkness, with ghouls and goblins, and with little glittering fairies. There are times, though, when everything simply aligns perfectly for one person to witness something completely amazing, and it doesn't matter what time of day it is. It can happen in the dead of night, when the moon is gone, or during a solar eclipse. But sometimes, very rarely, it can happen in broad daylight._

_At high noon, on the day of the winter solstice, there was such an occurrence. The powers that be often find it entertaining to use such moments to let a little bit of magic slip through, and that's exactly what happened when a small gold coin splashed into the water at the bottom of a well in the middle of nowhere. It sent ripples through the well, but also through space, and time, and even (if you want to really think deeply) the fabric of creation._

_The person effected, one Uchiha Sasuke, would soon find himself in a world, quite literally, of his own making. This is no fairytale. There is no magic lamp to rub, no clicking ruby slippers together to reverse the effects of his actions. _

_On the day of the winter solstice, a gold coin, a fervent wish, and a tired, frustrated young man changed the course of history. What remains to be seen is if that change was for good, or if it would cause calamity worse than anything in his world of make-believe that he remembered as reality._

* * *

_**--Not Dreaming--**_

_**Knock, Knock**_

Groaning, he rolled over and pulled the covers back over his head. It was simply too early to be getting up. He didn't care if Orochimaru summoned Manda. Sasuke was _not_ getting up right now.

**_Knock, Knock_**

"Leave me alone." He grunted.

He heard the doorknob turn, and then felt the blankets being yanked off of him. Sighing in resignation, he sat up, scrubbing his hands through his hair and not relishing that awful morning taste in his mouth. "Are you going to actually wake up _any_ time soon?" Sasuke's eyes flew open and he whirled around, chakra flaring, the _Raikiri_ engulfing his hand. Itachi was standing there, in his bedroom, slack-jawed. Then, realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. His…_bedroom_…in his house. His bedroom. In his house. In Konoha. His chakra drained away, the lightening-like effects of the _Raikiri_ dissipating into the air around him. "Where did you…?" Itachi was still blinking at him in surprise.

Sasuke looked around the room. It looked much the way he remembered it, except there were more pictures on the walls and shelves, and there was a freshly laundered Chuunin uniform hanging on a stand next to his dresser. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to be dreaming. There was no way this was actually happening. He edged sideways, keeping the bed between him and Itachi. "Why are you here?" His voice was filled with suspicion, and he didn't want to allow the man to attack him when he wasn't looking, or unprepared.

His brother sighed. "Are you high? I live here, moron." Sasuke blinked. He did not remember his brother _ever_ speaking like this. Where was the cool exterior? Where was the Itachi who used to put him off and poke him in the middle of the forehead? Itachi stepped on the bed, and then sprang off of it, landing in front of Sasuke. He grasped Sasuke's chin, and peered into his eyes. "Nope. You're not high. Okay. Spill it. What's going on?" Sasuke was about to pass out. He knew he was. There was too much going on in his head. Itachi was…here. He was here as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and he was checking up on him, to see if he was getting up in the morning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke said honestly, since he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Itachi's lips twisted in a familiarly sarcastic smile. "Fine. If you want to be that way, go ahead. Mother's made breakfast, and yours will get cold if you don't get dressed and into the kitchen soon. Oh, and Father says you're supposed to meet your old genin team today for a training session?" Sasuke nodded slowly. He supposed it might be nice to see some normality. For once, he wouldn't mind seeing the dobe and Sakura. In the back of his mind, that small part of himself said that he had been wanting to see them for a long time. Them, and Kakashi. "Well, have fun with those idiots. And you'd better go and talk to Kakashi-san. He'll want to know when you stole his jutsu." With that, Itachi left the room. Sasuke blinked, and leaned against the windowsill, holding his head in his hands.

"Gyaaaa!" He growled. "What is going _on?_" He had to be dreaming. Walking over to where the uniform hung, he pulled a kunai from the pouch hanging next to the vest. Checking to make sure that it was sharp, he stuck the point of it into the tip of his index finger. When he pulled it away, blood welled up from the small cut. There was pain, as well. Staring at the red liquid on his fingertip, he stopped breathing for a moment. "Not dreaming…" His eyes lost focus, and he felt the room tilt. The kunai fell from his hand, and he groped at the dresser for support. As he held fast to the solid wood, he took deep breaths, and soon found his vision clearing. Immediately, his eyes fixed on a photograph that sat atop the bulky piece of furniture he clung to.

It sat there, framed in dark wood, as real as the blood on his finger. The photograph was of a younger Sasuke, standing with two other young ninja, and an older shinobi that was obviously their sensei. But…

He grabbed the picture from the dresser, and peered at it again. "This _can't _be right." He was there, in the lower left, a slender hand on his head. That hand was not attached to a Kakashi, but to Yuuhi Kurenai. To the right, there stood…Hyuuga Hinata. She wasn't looking at the camera. There in front of the two of them knelt Haruno Sakura. "Where's Naruto?" And his brother had called Hinata an idiot? In his experience, she was shy, and reserved, but not an idiot. A bit depressed, too, but not stupid. "Okay. That's _it._ I'm going to find out what the hell is going on here, if it kills me."

Grabbing 'his' uniform, he ran down the hallway to the bathroom, showered quickly, and ran to the kitchen, skidding to a halt. His mother stood there in the doorway. Sasuke stared at her for a long moment, biting his lip. "Good morning, Sasuke-chan." When he didn't answer her, she started to turn away. He grabbed her arm, and yanked her forward, delivering a crushing hug. It took everything he had not to cry. She was alive! She was alive, and real…did that mean that his father, and everyone else was too?

"Good morning, Mother." He let her go, and smiled sheepishly at the stunned look on her face. "I have to go now. I'll find something to eat while I'm out." He kissed her cheek, and turned to leave.

"Tell Hinata-chan hello for me, Sasuke-chan. And please ask when she's coming over. I miss her since the two of you broke up." He stopped dead in his tracks. _Broke up?_ He _dated_ Hinata? _Oh, there is something really wrong with this place._

"Sure. I'll do that." His voice was tense. He knew that. He just hoped that she would chalk it up to her talking about his 'ex-girlfriend'. Giving himself a tiny shake, he continued to the door. Taking up shoes that looked to be his size, he shoved his feet into them and headed out the door, his head still reeling. His first stop was not the training grounds where he was supposed to be going. Instead, he veered off to the east. Not more than ten minutes later, he was standing in a hallway, knocking on a door.

He heard a crash from within, and his eyes widened. A moment later, a very harassed-looking Naruto opened the door. The young man's eyes widened. "I didn't do it, okay, whatever it is, I didn't do it." Sasuke blinked. Naruto was dressed in his usual orange, but he had a large scar that ran from his left temple down to his collarbone. His eyes looked hunted. When Sasuke didn't accuse him of anything, Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Naruto." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I said, what do you want?" The blonde asked, his tone getting defensive. Sasuke's brow furrowed. There was something wrong here. Well, there was something wrong with the entire world, it seemed, but for Naruto to not know him…

"I just wanted to talk." Sasuke was starting to feel awkward.

"Why? You never felt the need to speak to me before, Uchiha. Not like a genin is worth your time, right?" Sasuke started at these words. They stung. He had wanted to see his friend. This was a person he didn't know at all. Or, rather, this was Naruto before they became friends. Maybe he could start over?

"Look, I was thinking. I know I've probably been an ass but—" Naruto didn't let him finish.

"Probably? You acted like I didn't exist! You and everyone else! It's a wonder I even have Iruka-sensei to talk to." His voice began to rise, and Sasuke watched in horror as chakra flared around him. "What do you want with me?" Naruto's voice had lowered, and his eyes began to glint dully red. Sasuke didn't think that was a good sign. So, he did what he had always done where Naruto was concerned. He used brute force. Sasuke shoved Naruto into his apartment, tackling him. "Get off of me!"

Using his position as leverage, Sasuke huffed, pinning Naruto to the floor. He kicked the door shut with his foot. "I said, you moron, that I just wanted to talk. Is that so hard? Are you going to calm down, or are you going to let that thing take over?" Naruto blinked up at him, the wildly flickering chakra subsiding, and his eyes returning to their usual shade of blue.

"How do you know about it?" He breathed, disbelief causing his voice to become no more than a whisper.

Sasuke let him go and stood up, holding out his hand to help Naruto up. After looking at his hand for a moment as if examining it for poisoned needles, the blonde took hold of it and Sasuke tugged, pulling him to his feet. The Uchiha frowned, and said, "It seems I know a lot of things I shouldn't. Suffice it to say that I know, but I'm not going to spread it around." The other boy sagged in relief. "That is what happened, just now, isn't it? The Kyuubi was trying to take over, wasn't it?"

Naruto's lips compressed into a thin line, but he nodded. "So, what brings the little genius to my humble pig sty?" He kicked at a ball of crumpled newspaper on the floor. "I thought you would be hanging around with the rest of the best." His lips twisted into a wry smile.

"I sometimes just want to be…normal." He said honestly. Naruto eyed him for a moment. "My life is far from normal, especially today."

"Why do you say that?" The shorter boy leaned against the back of his couch.

Sasuke laughed a little. "You would think I was totally nuts."

That wry smile appeared on Naruto's face again. "Hey, you know what it's like having a demon fox whispering at you to do bad things all of the time? It's like being schizophrenic. I don't think that anything you say could make me think you're insane." Sasuke smirked. That sounded more like the Naruto he knew.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat? It's a _very_ long story." Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment. He was looking around nervously. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered the abysmal pay that genins get. "My treat?" That perked Naruto up quickly. "Come on. I'll tell you why I'm nuts."

* * *

_**--You Really Are Nuts--**_

"You expect people to believe that?" Naruto asked as they walked toward the training grounds. "I mean, most of that stuff is pretty believable. Orochimaru…the power-hungry brother, the attempted coup. Even the transfer-jutsu thing sounds plausible. But me, trained by Jiraiya-sama? You're _shitting_ me!" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was so down on himself! What happened to 'I'm going to be Hokage one day!'?

"Has anyone ever told you that you're probably selling yourself short?" Sasuke asked, shredding a piece of grass. Naruto's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What? The Naruto I knew never gave up. The guy I knew was so persistent, he learned one of the jutsu that only the Yondaime and Jiraiya could do in two weeks." He watched Naruto watching him. The look of disbelief did not leave his face.

"How do you expect me to…oh, _shit_." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, and looked like he was going to turn tail and run. Sasuke followed his line of vision, and saw Sakura and Hinata practicing their jutsu. From this distance, he couldn't tell which of them had Naruto so upset.

"What's the problem? It's just Sakura and Hinata."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I forgot. Okay. Let me break this down for you, really fast. Sakura hates me. She thinks I'm the most disgusting piece of crap on the planet." Sasuke nodded. That was just like when they were in the Academy, so it wasn't too new to him. "Hinata…" He sighed. "She's great. But I can't talk to her." Sasuke had to try not to laugh. Things certainly seemed to be turned on their heads here. Naruto was afraid to talk to Hinata? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Well, that was easily fixed.

"Come on, dobe. I'll introduce you." The orange-clad genin started squirming under Sasuke's hand, which was now clamped down on his arm. "Stop that. She'll think you really are a moron." Naruto stopped his struggling, and Sasuke let him go, and they walked on, eventually coming to the patch of grass where Sakura was practicing chakra control and Hinata was honing her _Byakagun_. "Ohayo, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly, and Hinata said, "Ohayo, Sasuke. Who is your friend?" It took Sasuke a moment to process this, though he knew she would say it.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto." He turned to Sakura. "He'll be practicing with me this morning." Her eyes widened, and she looked away from him. Apparently, she had a real aversion to Naruto. He then looked to Hinata. "Mother asked about you."

The corners of her mouth drew up in a smile. "She did?" Sasuke nodded, and repeated the message that his mother had given him. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm not sure. I have too much to do as it is. And then there's that problem with the Branch House…" Sasuke's eyebrow rose questioningly. "Oh. I forgot to tell you? Neji's being a rabble-rouser again. He still hates me, and my father. I try, and I try, but nothing seems to work."

Naruto piped up, "You could try kicking his ass." Hinata hid a smile at that.

"Naruto-san, I don't think I can. He's a genius." Hinata looked at the ground.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "Hinata-chan, you shouldn't talk that way. Being a genius isn't exactly the best thing in the world. If you notice, they all have some kind of problem. It's usually emotional." He looked over at Naruto, whose jaw was dangling open. "And, I can tell you from experience that hard work is sometimes more important than inborn talent. There are a couple of people I can name off the top of my head that are perfect examples of that."

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked tartly, "If you're trying to say anything good about him—" she jabbed a finger at Naruto, "—then you should stop now. He's good for absolutely nothing. He couldn't even make a simple _Bunshin._" She crossed her arms under her breasts and looked nastily at Naruto. Sasuke was suddenly very angry with her. The Sakura he knew would never have said those things.

"That's enough." He said, glaring at the girl. Naruto's eyes widened. "I think that everyone has the potential to be great shinobi, even if they don't look like it to _you_, Sakura. Whatever superiority you might feel over Naruto, I'm certain is not at all justified. He has at least twice as much chakra than you do. He has more than I do." Her face went totally blank. "What? You can't feel it? Don't kid yourself, Sakura. If he practiced, he could probably surpass me. Hell, who knows. He might even become Hokage." Sakura laughed. She looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and _laughed_.

"You're insane. I've never heard such a load of crap. I'm going to go to see Ino. At least she's in her right mind." With that, she disappeared into the trees.

Sasuke growled, "Yeah, and she's probably just as much of a bitch."

"Sasuke!" Hinata's eyes were wide with horror. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Sorry. I just can't believe that Sakura would be so nasty to someone." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. "I think that Naruto has potential. What do you think?" Hinata chewed her lip for a moment, and looked at Naruto. After a moment, she activated the _Byakagun_ and looked at him again.

"Naruto-san…you have two chakra types!" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to have to ask you to keep that to yourself." Sasuke said quietly. She nodded, and continued examining Naruto's chakra system.

"Remarkable. Absolutely remarkable. Naruto-san, you're incredible. How are you not a jounin by now?" Naruto blushed to his ears, stammering. Sasuke answered for him.

"He lacks confidence. All he needs is a little healthy bullying." Hinata frowned at the oxymoron. "Naruto, why don't we train? You don't mind, do you, Hinata?" The dark-haired girl shook her head, and said she would like to watch. So, Naruto stood nervously on the training grounds opposite Sasuke. "So, Sakura says you couldn't even do a _Bunshin._ What can you do?"

"I know the basics. _Henge no jutsu_, _Kawarimi no jutsu, _ and some others. I did get mixed up in a plot to steal a forbidden scroll a few years back, so I learned a jutsu from that, but Iruka-sensei says I shouldn't use it because it's forbidden." Naruto said this with a defeated tone. His self-pity was driving Sasuke up the proverbial wall. He reached into his pouch and pulled out four shiruken and hurled them at Naruto. The boy dodged them all, and caught the last one, flinging it hard at Sasuke's left foot. Sasuke lifted his foot casually and it missed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Self-pity is for sickly little brats. How old are you? Five?" Sasuke asked, his tone challenging.

"No!" Naruto bristled, and Sasuke held back a smile. "I'm fifteen!"

"Then _act_ like it. For _crying_ out loud…" Sasuke shook his head. "All right. What's this skill?" He knew what it was, of course, but he really didn't think it would help matters if he played the omnipotent ninja from a parallel universe at the moment.

Naruto held his hands up in front of him, two fingers from each hand extended, and positioned in the shape of a cross. "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_" Naruto said, and poured a large amount of chakra into it. At least seventy clones appeared, all grinning at Sasuke. They all said, "How's that?"

"Not bad. But you need to work on your chakra control." He gritted his teeth. "If Sakura weren't acting so nasty, I would say she would be the best person to help. As it is, I guess I can help a little."

* * *

_**--Those Who Can…Teach--**_

"Sasuke, this isn't working!" Naruto said as he fell again. They were doing tree-walking. Naruto's chakra control was horrible. Sasuke was about to try explaining again when Hinata put a hand on his arm.

"Mind if I try?" Her voice was calm, and had a slight hint of amusement to it.

"Be my guest." He went to sit down for a few moments to rest.

"Naruto-san, here, watch." She gathered a large amount of chakra, but only let tiny bits out of her hand at once. "Can you do that?" The boy mimicked her actions, almost perfectly. "That's good. Now try a little more, but only a little." He did, and she smiled. "Okay. Now, try that with your feet." Sasuke leaned back against his tree. Hinata was good at teaching. He watched as Naruto gathered the appropriate amounts of chakra, and released them through his feet. "Now, walk up the tree, and try to concentrate. If you lose concentration, that's when you fall."

The genin nodded, his face screwed up in concentration. Naruto placed a foot on the tree's trunk, and then another. He moved slowly up the tree, placing his feet gingerly. It took him ten feet before he realized he was actually doing it. Then he looked down at Hinata in surprise. Naruto suddenly released his chakra and flipped down to the ground gracefully, landing in front of Hinata and smiling broadly. "Thank you, Hinata-san!" In his bout of irrational exuberance, he reached out and pulled Hinata into a hug. Then, he seemed to realize what he was doing, and jumped back from her, stammering. "Sorry…"

"It's all right, Naruto-san." Hinata smiled good-naturedly. "You actually learned that very quickly. Maybe you just need someone to explain things to you in the right way?" Sasuke felt the jab, and looked at Hinata in disbelief. She looked at him with a falsely innocent expression in her white eyes. He got the feeling that this was a little competition between them. On his mental scoreboard, the current reading was _Hinata-1, Sasuke-0_. Well, he could get his own back later.

Just then, Naruto's stomach made itself heard by producing a loud gurgling growl. Hinata's eyes widened, and Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…yeah. Training always makes me hungry." Sasuke thought that the blonde was making something of an understatement. He had even convinced him not to have ramen for breakfast earlier, but Sasuke had a feeling that having to sustain two chakras might give Naruto an advanced metabolism.

"I have an idea." The other two looked over at Sasuke. "How about we quit training for the day and go over to my house? Mother's been wanting to see you, Hinata-chan, and Naruto can try her onigiri. It's really good." At the thought of his mother's cooking, Sasuke's stomach made a noise somewhat similar to the one Naruto's had, only with more urgency. Hinata laughed quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets irritably and started walking. A moment later, the other two caught up to him. When they got to the Uchiha compound, Naruto looked at the gates nervously.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He had been watching the ground as he walked.

"Can I take a rain check?" The boy seemed nervous. Well, the police station was in the compound, so Sasuke thought he understood, but Naruto needed to stop being so timid. How could you be a prankster and be so painfully shy and awkward? He took Naruto by the scruff of his neck and hauled him through the gates, Hinata trailing behind them, looking alarmed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? It's probably a pretty lame idea, but I'm trying to make the next chapter seem a little more interesting. 


	2. When All Is Not Right With the World

**A/N:** Hello hello. Chapter 2! Yay! I've been working on this at times when I shouldn't, like at school and during work. So it's a little odd. Warnings: angst, of course! and a bit of foul language. Oh, and um...fluff-like stuff toward the end of the chapter. Anyhow, I just wanted to warn you about the fluff, because it's Sasuke, who doesn't really _do_ fluff, per se. But, he's been thrown into the cosmic water to see if he can swim, with the 'powers that be' laughing their collective heads off at him. And in case anyone is wondering (which I'm actually sure that you're not), the chapter sections Spy, Classified, and ANBU? Me? Why? were all written while listening rather obsessively to The Killers, mostly "Andy, You're a Star."

**Legal Stuffiness:** I dont' own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**In This World of Make-Believe

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**: When All Is Not Right With the World

* * *

**_--Onigiri and Tomatoes--_**

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "My compliments to the chef! That was wonderful!" He patted his stomach, which seemed to have expanded exponentially with the sheer amount of food he'd eaten. Sasuke snorted. His mother smiled down at Naruto. He was glad she liked him. Before this lunacy occurred, he had wondered at times what his family would think of Naruto. His mother didn't seem to care that the Kyuubi's jinchuriki was sitting in her kitchen, and eating her food.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She turned to Sasuke. "How come you didn't bring this one home with you sooner? He's very sweet." Naruto blushed, and smiled happily. He apparently wasn't used to getting compliments. Sasuke wondered how many people treated Naruto the way Sakura did. If he had anything to do with it, he wouldn't let that last. Naruto might be an idiot most of the time, but he was mostly harmless. And it was too strange for him to be so meek. Naruto had to be more…like Naruto. Then, everything would be right with the world. He reached for the last piece of onigiri, to go with the slice of tomato on his plate, and found his hand competing with Hinata's.

Their eyes met, and she looked away, pulling her hand back, as well. "No, that's all right, Hinata-chan. You can have it." She bit her lip, and looked at him questioningly. There was a look in her eyes that he couldn't identify. This Hinata was very different from the one he had not really paid much attention to. She had been only his distant (very distant) cousin, someone who was shy and too meek to lead their clan when it came time for it. He suddenly wondered why it was that they broke up. It was a little strange that he remembered everything from his other life, and nothing from this one. Back in his other life, maybe there was a Sasuke that was trying to cope in the same way. That Sasuke would be the one to be Orochimaru's vessel. He tried, but couldn't make himself feel guilty, since there was no way of knowing if there even _was_ another Sasuke out there.

He smiled a little, a mere twitch of his lips, and turned his attention back to his tomato. It didn't taste bad on its own, it was just that he liked to pick off pieces of it and eat it with bites of onigiri. Hinata seemed to know this, and when she took the rice ball, it was with hesitation. Sasuke gave himself a mental shaking and made himself not look at her. "Naruto, how do you plan to move? You ate more than half of the food by yourself." The blond genin started indignantly.

"Oi, Sasuke, why do you have to say something like that? It isn't very often that I get to eat such good food." Naruto's eyes strayed to Sasuke's mother, who was clearing away the plates. He couldn't tell if he was trying to make her blush, or if he just wished he had parents of his own. If he understood Naruto at all, it was probably the latter. The boy wouldn't know a thing about flirting with girls if he was taught openly by Jiraiya. He was just too clueless.

"Calm down, moron." Sasuke said, and suddenly felt a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You watch your mouth!" His mother said crossly. She glared down at him, one eyebrow raised, and had a challenging look in her eyes, daring him to contradict her. _Oh, so that must be where I got that from._ He laughed internally at himself while his trademark scowl slid onto his features.

"Yes, Mother." He rubbed the back of his head, and Naruto chuckled openly while Hinata caught the blonde's eye and smiled knowingly. Sasuke wasn't exactly happy with them having a laugh at his expense, but in a way, it felt good to have people around him that cared. Even if they were just laughing with or at him, it felt good to have people take the time to be around. That, and he was just glad his family was alive and whole.

* * *

**_--Spy--_**

He looked around nervously. Hand poised to knock, he didn't want to. Sasuke was still angry with Sakura, and he didn't want to talk to her. If he did, he was sure he would just blow up at her. But, if he didn't go through with this, Hinata would have his head. Or, at least that's what she said. Naruto had backed her up on that. Sasuke didn't understand. How could Naruto forgive Sakura for being so horrible to him? Then again, the dobe couldn't stay mad at someone for long, unless it involved some kind of terrible circumstance, like Orochimaru's luring Sasuke to him.

**_Knock, knock_**

A moment later, Sakura answered the door, yelling back to her mother that the person at the door was here to see her, and that she didn't need to worry about it. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. What brings you here?" She asked, a sassy smile on her lips. He nearly twitched, but stopped himself just in time. Was she still, even in this world where things seemed completely opposite of what they should be, a rabid fangirl? He bit the inside of his cheek to make himself speak. "Ano, Sakura, I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering about something."

Just then, someone walked up behind Sakura, and snaked an arm around her waist. Sasuke's eyes widened only slightly. Sakura leaned back against the young man behind her. "Can you come back later, Uchiha? Sakura and I have…training to do." The tone of voice used was actually rather suggestive, and this time, he really did twitch. He certainly didn't need the image in his head of Sakura doing anything sexual. Sasuke nodded slowly, eyeing the smirking young man. His longish slivery hair and glasses marked him as Yakushi Kabuto. Sakura elbowed him in the stomach.

"You're horrible, Kabuto-kun. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I really do have training today. Have to sharpen my skills." She leaned back and lilted her head up, smiling back at Kabuto.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. Later, then?" He said evenly, keeping the suspicion and hatred from his face as he looked at Kabuto. Sakura nodded, and he turned away, walking back up the street. Kabuto was still in Konoha. That meant that he was still spying for Orochimaru, more than likely. Well, if the bastard was spying, then he would have to get rid of him. Or, he could set a trap. A small smile spread over Sasuke's lips as he thought of that. He chewed on his lip, thinking, then realized what he was doing and stopped. It was a bad habit, and he didn't want to start doing it often enough to let it develop into one.

Walking for some time, he thought about what had happened. He was pretty sure that it had been the well. It had to be. How else would he have ended up in this strange, topsy-turvy world?

* * *

_After changing the world, do you then find yourself unable to deal with the way things are? When you finally get your wish, do you think that you prefer the evil you know to that which you don't? These are the questions facing Uchiha Sasuke. Already, he is trying to change things to what he feels are the way they should be. He is acting out of instinct. Human beings are creatures of habit. If one is used to something, even if it is bad, when that something changes, it takes a while to get used to it._

_The powers involved in this little switch, are, of course, quite entertained. If they were people, Sasuke would be the topic of conversation at all of their cocktail parties. Instead, he is their little chess piece to move around, and watch, all to see what he would do._

_Now, the young Uchiha is not obligated to kill his only brother, and he never went to Orochimaru. His life is good. He finds himself looking at his face in the mirror or in shop windows as he passes by, and not looking away in shame. So why is he so uneasy?_

* * *

**_--Classified--_**

For some reason, he found himself in another hallway, one that he had never been in before. As his knuckles rapped at the wooden door, he wondered why he was going to see his sensei. Well, Kakashi wasn't his sensei anymore, but he didn't want to think about that. The door opened, and a masked Hatake Kakashi leaned out of the door. "Can I help you?"

"May I come in, Kakashi-se…Kakashi-san?" The man's visible eye narrowed. He cocked his head to one side, examining him for a long moment.

"Sure. Come in." He backed away from the entrance, and Sasuke walked in. The place was neat. No. That was not the correct word. Immaculate. Sterile. These are words that fit better to describe Kakashi's apartment. "What can I do for you?" Sasuke didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure that the man knew his name.

"I was wondering…how much do you know about Yakushi Kabuto?" That seemed to strike a nerve. Kakashi looked warily at Sasuke. His posture had tensed visibly, and Sasuke wondered if he was talking to the right man. For all he knew, Kakashi could be one of Orochimaru's men in this reality. Sasuke sighed. Suddenly, Kakashi looked around, then formed a hand-seal, which created a strange bubble around them both.

"What do you know?" The man's voice was urgent.

Sasuke was startled. He gestured to the bubble questioningly. "Anti-eavesdropping jutsu?" Kakashi nodded. "All right. You'll probably think I'm crazy, but…" He told Kakashi about Kabuto's record with the Chuunin exam, and how in spite of the fact that he was a genin, Sasuke could feel something different about him.

"Those are just conjectures, Uchiha." Kakashi looked as if he was disappointed.

"You suspect him of being a spy, don't you?" That gave the man pause. He looked at Sasuke appraisingly. "I _know_ he is. He's a spy for Orochimaru, who runs Otogakure. Check it out if you want. Have him followed. Search his home. _Do_ something. He's a slimy bastard who hides behind his low rank and passes information to the worst criminal in Konoha's history. If he isn't rooted out in some way, then he'll end up becoming more of a thorn in our side than even Akatsuki." Again, Kakashi started.

"How do you know about that? No one but the ANBU and the Hokage are privy to that information." Suddenly, Kakashi leapt at him, but Sasuke dodged. He found himself struggling around with Kakashi inside the bubble. After long moments of grappling, dodging, and finally kunai being drawn, Sasuke activated the _Raikiri_ around his hand. Kakashi stopped dead. "Who are you?" His voice had dropped to a whisper, which could barely be heard over the strange sound of birds chirping.

"I was going to pretend, but Naruto already knows, so I guess I can tell you." Sasuke explained the entire situation to Kakashi, including the fact that he had been _taught_ the _Raikiri_, and had not stolen it. The man seemed stunned as he leaned on the wall of the bubble. "So I guess you think I'm nuts, huh?" Kakashi shook his head.

"All of that seems completely possible. Especially since you seem to know things you shouldn't. So, I was your teacher?" Sasuke nodded. "And the Kyuubi kid was my student?" Another nod. "Sounds kind of crazy. Was it fun?"

"Not when you were reading Icha Icha Paradise all the time. For a long time, it didn't seem like we were learning anything. But after the mission to the Wave Country, things started picking up." Then, something absolutely horrible occurred to him. "Oh, shit. Kakashi-san, what if Kabuto is cultivating Sakura as a spy? He was at her house this morning!"

Kakashi seemed to think for a long moment. "Well, he is supposed to be starting her on medical jutsu. She expressed an interest in them." Sasuke nodded. "Still, keeping an eye on both of them is a good idea. I'll see to it." Sasuke sighed in relief, and Kakashi released his jutsu. "You can call me sensei if it's more comfortable for you, Sasuke. And, if you can, bring Naruto by. I want to see if he has as much potential as you seem to think he does." Sasuke nodded. He didn't think that people would be so accepting of his situation. Not long after, Sasuke was walking back to his house.

* * *

**_--Me? ANBU? Why?--_**

Uchiha Fugaku stared down at him, arms crossed over his chest, and glaring. "And Why not?"

"Because, Father, I want to take the jounin exam. I can't practice for that if I'm off on ANBU missions." Sasuke looked up at his father, who had cornered him in his room. The man wore his uniform, which had always intimidated Sasuke as a child. Now, he simply looked dignified. The man still positively loomed over him, though He didn't think his father would start a fight over this, but Sasuke didn't worry about that. He was sure to be the one to finish any altercation.

"And do what? Teach?" The word was almost spat from his lips.

"What's wrong if I wanted to teach? It's an honorable profession." It wasn't as if he actually _wanted_ to teach. Hinata was much better at that sort of thing than he was. But there was something in the way his father was looking at him...He looked at his father closely. There was something else bothering him. "What are you really angry about here? Not my career choices. You know I have plenty of time. What's really bothering you, Father?" The man started. Sasuke, as a child, had been very obedient. Perhaps he had stayed to that course until now? He smiled internally. This was a different Sasuke. They would just have to get used to it.

Fugaku recovered quickly from the insubordination of his son. "You had _that boy_ in my house."

"Who? Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Fugaku nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is not...the best of people. And he's weak." That made Sasuke's temper rise. He stood to his full height, and looked his father in the eye. Fugaku's eyes widened, though only slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto is a good ninja, and he has great potential. And I don't care what stigma you've assigned to him. He's a decent human being, unlike the people in the village who treat him as if he either doesn't exist, or like he's less than dirt." Sasuke stepped toward his father, anger rising to new levels. He had just gotten his friend back, and he wasn't about to lose him again because his father had a stupid prejudice. "So, unless you have anything else to say about my friends, and how I shouldn't see them, I would appreciate it if you stepped out of my room. _Please_." It was not a request. Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, commander of the Konoha Police Department, and his father, stared at him with abject fear in his eyes. The elder Uchiha backed out of the room, and Sasuke shut the door in his face.

He took a deep breath. He had to find out more. Sasuke needed to know. He had to know why things were the way they were. Who was he? How did he act toward others? He had to find these things out. Rummaging through drawers and cupboards, he found a set of journals. He sighed in relief. Taking the first one, he opened it and started to read.

_March 20_

…_Had practice today with Itachi. He says I need work. I don't know. He's always saying I need work. Father agrees with him…_

The journals began when he was old enough to write and fight. They told of everything from his days in the Academy to his missions as a genin. Also, more recently, he found the entries involving the Chuunin Exams and the missions he had taken as a Chuunin. From two months earlier, there was an entry concerning he and Hinata.

_December 15_

…_I was given formal notice today. Guess it's been a long time coming…Hiashi sent Neji to find me. It was even in writing. The Hyuuga elders don't think that we would be a good match. They won't let me see her now. I even tried sneaking into the Hyuuga compound, but they had posted guards at her door, and her window. I could hear her crying. I miss her…_

So he had loved her? Obviously they had cared for one another in some way. That would account for the terribly awkward looks he got from her. But that meant nothing. He was a different Sasuke now. She probably wouldn't love him once she got to know him. He was referred to as cold, unfeeling and superior. Sasuke put the books away, and leaned back in his chair. What the hell…even after reading all of his thoughts for the past nine years, he still had no idea what was going on.

_**Plink…Plink…Plink**_

"What the bloody hell…" He turned to his window, where the sound was coming from. When he looked out of the window, and saw Hinata standing on the ground, rocks in hand. Sasuke had to try very hard not to laugh. She gave him a pointedly inquisitive look, and he nodded, gesturing for her to come up. Using the same technique she had taught Naruto, she walked up the building and scrambled into his window. When she got into the room, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

To say the least, he was shocked. He blinked, stood there stiffly, and just did… _absolutely nothing_. Later, he would laugh at himself, but for now, he was mortified. This was his first kiss, unless you counted Naruto's face getting shoved into his (but let me say this: He most definitely did not call that a kiss), and he couldn't even react. And was it just his imagination, or were those her _breasts_ pressing into his chest? Yep. Breasts. _Um…breasts? Hinata…breasts?_ Oh, the fates were laughing at him, he could tell.

After a (seemingly very long) moment of his brain stuttering around the subjects of kissing, breasts, girls, and sex, his gray matter simply cut off the link between itself and his body; i.e., he just stopped thinking. Since he had never done this before, he was running on pure instinct. But at the age of fifteen, with raging hormones, the body just seems to know what to do on its own. Sasuke's arms encircled her waist, pressing her tighter to him, and did what came naturally. He kissed her back. Honestly, it was a rather pleasant feeling, with little tingles moving over his skin where she touched him, and of course, a nice soft pair of lips…His mind got pleasantly fuzzy, and by the time they pulled away from one another for air, he couldn't care less about the fact that this was _Hinata_ he was kissing. In fact, it made it better, in a way, which he would never really be able to explain.

He was surprised that he didn't blush, really. As first kisses go, that was pretty intense. "Sasuke…" she said, laying her head on his shoulder. He could feel her shaking, and he realized that she was crying.

Moritfication returning, he seriously didn't know what to do. He tried something his mother used to do to him when he was a little boy. Still holding her close, he used one hand to stroke her hair. "Hey, it's all right. What's the matter?" He tried to sound comforting, but he wasn't sure how convincing he was. She looked up at him, her eyes still wet with tears that were as yet unshed. For some reason, he felt a small pain in his chest when he saw her like this.

"I hate them. I hate them all." She buried her face in his chest. Just when he was about to ask her who she was talking about, she answered his question. "Father is making me get married to someone else." Sasuke blinked. He didn't know how to feel about that, but the small pain in his chest suddenly got bigger.

"Who?"

"Nara Shikamaru." Her voice had a dead quality to it, and Sasuke's eyes widened. He could not, for all of the money in the world, all of the power, or anything, imagine Hyuuga Hinata as Shikamaru's wife. It was an utterly ridiculous idea. It was preposterous. It was..._pissing him off_. Something hot and frightening was born in his stomach just then, squirming and threatening to take him over. It took everything he had not to jump out of the window and go to find Shikamaru. If he did that, _Kagemane no jutsu_ would not save him. Nothing would. It didn't occur to him to ask why he felt that way, though it probably should have. He pushed her away slightly.

"No."

"Sasuke?" Her eyes were wide with apprehension.

"This will _not_ happen. I won't let it. You don't want to marry him, do you?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course not! I'd sooner marry Neji!" She clung to the front of his shirt, a wild and desperate look in her eyes. "But there's nothing that can be done, Sasuke. Father has made it clear that if I don't do as he says, Hanabi will be the heir." She looked worried.

"And what's the problem? Do you really want to be Clan Head?" She bit her lip. He had the feeling that she didn't really want the job.

She surprised him when she said, "Someone has to change things, Sasuke. If not me, then who?"

Sasuke smiled down at her reassuringly. "How about you and Neji? You don't have to lead to change things. Just making people aware of the problems can make them look at things a second time, and think about what can be done to change them." Hinata's eyes widened at the thought. Sasuke leaned down, and kissed her forehead, then spoke from the experience he had with himself and others that were like Hinata's cousin. "Neji's just a little angry. If he can channel that anger, use it for the good of your clan, then he could be a powerful force for change. So could you." Hinata looked frightened.

"I don't know. It could get messy."

"Messy? _Life_ is messy. Clan upheaval can be disastrous. That's why both of you need to be involved. One member of the Main House, and one of the Branch House. If you work together, I think you're more likely to succeed. Neither side can blame the other." He gave her a small hug. She was positively stunned by what he had said. "Or, if you don't want to marry Shikamaru, just talk to him. I have a feeling…he's not the marrying type at the moment." Hinata's eyes lit up at that.

"That would definitely work out better. If I did that, it would get rid of the whole wedding thing for now. I don't suppose it would hurt to talk to Neji, either."

Sasuke leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Yes, and you'll need to speak to Hiashi-sama. I think he recognizes that you won't be as easily controlled as your sister, and he's holding this over your head. You need to be strong, Hinata-chan. You need...to..." Suddenly, he felt strange. His vision blurred, and his head swam. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

"Sasuke!" Hinata breathed, less than a whisper. He saw her kneel next to him, looking worriedly down at him. She leaned down, and said quietly, "I'm going to see if I can find anything wrong with you." Chakra in small amounts was being channeled into his head and chest through her hands then, probing as she used the _Byakagun _to look into him. "Your chakra system is fragmented, Sasuke. You need rest. I'm going to put you to bed." He found himself being lifted off of the floor before he could protest, and then being gently lowered to the soft mattress of his bed.

"There. Now I have to go before I'm missed. "I'll see you when I can." She stood straight, and went to the window. Just before she jumped down to the street level, she smiled over her shoulder at him. "Love you, Sasuke." Before he could even gape at her, she was gone. Sasuke closed his eyes. Things were getting really complicated.

_**Knock, knock**_

Sasuke sat up in bed. "Come in," he said wearily. His mother stepped into the room, and smiled at him, then closed the door behind her. She looked a little worried.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean to, but I heard something just now. I was only passing by…" He nodded in understanding, and she came to sit on his bed. "I like her, Sasuke. I really do. But do you really think that this is a good idea? You could break her heart with this." He looked away from his mother, biting back a heated retort. He wasn't even sure why he felt the way he did. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Hinata. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

Yes, things had just gotten much more complicated.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Odd, yes? Who cares? I love Hinata so much! She is so cute... 


	3. Love, Hate, and CrossDressing

**A/N:** Ah. After assignments and hell on earth...Chapter 3 emerges from the ashes! So now, I really do have things to warn you about. There's major wierdness in this chapter, including some sort of...um...I guess you could call it 'split' personality stuff, and then there's the YAOI. Oh, yes. For the first time, I have put actual real yaoi in my fic. Not joking, light stuff like before where it was a means to an end. Nope. This is the real thing. Other than that, there's a little bit of foul language, a lot of _Sexy no jutsu_, a perverted Shikamaru, and an even more perverted Naruto.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**In This World of Make Believe

* * *

Chapter** **3**: Love, Hate and Cross-Dressing

* * *

**_--Blackmail--_**

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto waved at him. He walked over to the ramen stand, Ichiraku's, where the boy was sitting. Naruto was happily working on his sixth bowl of miso ramen, and he asked if Sasuke would join him.

"I don't really like ramen that much."

"Your loss. The ramen is extra good today!" The old man behind the counter laughed at Naruto as he said this. His irrational happiness was, as always, straddling the border between annoying and funny. Sasuke stifled a laugh of his own. "You want to train today, Sasuke? I feel like I'm getting a lot better! I didn't do this well when I was teamed up with Shino and Kiba. Maybe it's like you said. I just needed someone to bully me?" He didn't sound very confident about this statement.

"Well, I would say it was more like competition back then. But whatever works for you. So, I hear that they're holding Chuunin exams again soon. You going to enter?" Naruto shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't feel prepared for it, you know?" He looked down at his ramen and poked it distractedly with his chopsticks. "I just…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, a familiar smoldering anger there. "It pisses me off that I'm so far behind everyone else. I don't want to just squeak by anymore. Know what I mean? It's like…like I want something more out of life now." The boy quickly looked back at his ramen, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks.

Sasuke put money down on the counter, grabbed Naruto and hauled him off of his seat. "Come on, dobe. You have one month until the exam, ne? I think I can get you ready in time." Naruto's arms and legs flailed as Sasuke dragged him down the street. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grunted, "Quit it, Naruto. You want people to take you seriously, don't you?"

"Okay, okay! Just let me walk by myself!" Sasuke stopped for a moment and then released him, Naruto standing up straight and glaring at him. "What is it with you? Is your mission in life to piss me off?"

"Maybe…" Sasuke said amusedly. "Come on, dobe. I'll let you walk by yourself. If you can manage." His smirk had begun to form, and Naruto's glare intensified. It was all he could do not to laugh. Slowly, slowly but surely, he was bringing his friend back. Now if only Sakura wouldn't be so…bitchy. He put that out of his mind.

**_Six hours later…_**

"What the hell is that _Sexy no Jutsu_ you keep talking about?" Naruto, now dirty and tired from training, eyed him with interest. Sasuke explained it to him. The basics: no hand seals, nothing other than what it does. "You mean I _actually_ defeated people with that?"

Sasuke suppressed a smile. "_Several_, in fact." The blonde's eyes widened, and asked if he could see it. "I've never done it, so I'm not sure that I—"

"_Buuuullshit!_ Your _Sharingan_ can copy _anything_, without your permission, Sasuke. Just do it once, and I will never ask again." There was something of a malicious glint in the eyes of his new (old) friend, and he wasn't sure that he liked it. Naruto had always liked to embarrass him in any way he could, but he wasn't sure about this. Finally, he rolled his eyes and consented. Checking the area for passers-by, he took a deep breath and recalled Naruto's seal for that _ridiculous_ jutsu.

Focusing his chakra in a way that was similar to the _Henge no jutsu_, he cringed as he muttered, "_Sexy no Jutsu,_" and disappeared in a cloud of lavender-scented steam. When the vapor cleared, Naruto's jaw hung down low, and he blinked repeatedly. Standing exactly where Uchiha Sasuke had been was now an equally pale, lithe, fifteen-year-old girl, with long black hair held back in a thick braid, and delicate features that resembled Sasuke's, but were softer, more rounded. Thankfully, The steam from the jutsu seemed to cling to him in exactly the right areas that Naruto didn't die from blood loss.

Naruto swallowed audibly. "S-sasuke? Is that r-really you?"

Had he been in any other form, he would have smacked Naruto. As it was, it might make the situation worse. Instead, he sighed in a very feminine way and said in a womanly voice, "Of course it's me, dobe. Who did you think it was, Kakashi?" He dispelled the jutsu, then said in his own low, rumbling voice, "For crying out loud, Naruto. You'd think you could scrape your jaw off of the ground."

Naruto gave himself a little shake, and took a deep breath. "Sorry. Um…I just…was surprised. Who knew you'd look like that as a girl?"

"Look like what?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone. _He had better not say a damned word. If anything resembling 'hot' comes out of his mouth, he's dead._

Naruto's lips curled into an evil smile. "You look better that way. Maybe you should think of making the change permanent." Barely repressed glee was predominant in his tone, and it took a lot for Sasuke to stay his hand. Naruto wanted beating, he was certain.

Sasuke snorted. "And have you drooling at me? No thanks. Besides…it feels weird being a girl." Just then, Sasuke heard a familiar laugh and whirled to see the one person he knew he should not be around at the moment. Nara Shikamaru leaned against a tree, seemingly engrossed in…a very familiar-looking orange book. He didn't look over at them, but chuckled again, then spoke.

"Uchiha, I agree with the kid on that." Finally, Shikamaru regarded him with an amused smile, which contrasted greatly against the look of abject horror that flitted across Sasuke's own features. "I'm glad I have photographic evidence."

"What?" Sasuke roared, and he blinked repeatedly at two still developing photographs. "Oh, hell. Shikamaru, what do you want?"

"A man who likes to get to the point. My kind of guy." He shut his copy of _Icha Icha Violence_, and stuffed it into his pouch. He moved to another tree, leaning against it for a moment, motioning for Sasuke to join him. Naruto stood uncomfortably for a moment until Sasuke dragged him to the tree as well. "I have been informed that I'm supposed to be marrying your ex." Sasuke nodded stiffly. "As I understand things, she is not at all happy about the arrangement." Leaning back against the bark of the tree at his back, he sighed. "Personally, I think I'm a little young to be engaged, let alone married. So, I've spoken to my father, and the engagement is off."

"Okay. So what do you want from me?" Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

"Just one thing." Sasuke clenched his hands into fists as Shikamaru spoke, trying not to fidget. "I want you to get Yamanaka Ino to go on a date with me."

Naruto suddenly began laughing. He wasn't just laughing. The boy fell over, rolling on the ground, nearly screaming. Sasuke and Shikamaru stared down at him. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, he said, while still laying down, "You wanna go out with her? Look, buddy, I don't think she'll give you the time of day." Naruto sensed Sasuke's confusion and apparently decided to list his reasons. Eyes closed and trying not to laugh, he raised one finger in the air. "She's hot." Two fingers raised. "She's not into hentais." A third finger rose. "She's got every guy in the village after her." Finally, he sat up. "Ino-chan, date you? Ha!"

Shikamaru was scowling. Then, he quietly said, "Just because she wouldn't go out with _you_ doesn't mean she'd be completely against dating me."

"No offense, but I only know of two other people who have anything to do with those books." Sasuke said, leaning back on a nearby tree. "Hatake Kakashi has a full set, and I know the guy who writes them." Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Kakashi? He reads Jiraiya-sama's books?" How could someone _not_ know that Kakashi was a hentai? Oh. He was antisocial in this reality. That must mean that he kept to himself, and his porn stayed at home. "Will you at least give it a shot? I've got six plans worked out already." Now, that was just like Shikamaru. Though, he had seen the boy work up more than 200 strategies for the outcome of a fight, so there only being six was a little disconcerting.

"And if I say no?" Sasuke's tone had become vaguely threatening, which didn't seem to phase Shikamaru one bit.

"I can do one of two things. I can make as many copies of these beauties as possible," he shook the photos again, "and give them to all of the jounin. Or, I can blow them up to poster sized mosaic pieces, then paste them together on the side of the Hokage tower. That way, I'm sure that _everyone _will appreciate your girlish figure." Sasuke closed his eyes tightly against the image. He opened them, then frowned.

Naruto was glancing between Sasuke and Shikamaru, waiting for a fight to begin. Sasuke wasn't about to disappoint, but Shikamaru would _not_ know what hit him. Modifying Naruto's jutsu slightly, he changed the hand seal ever so slightly, and the resonance of the chakra pattern, and disappeared in a cloud of cinnamon-scented steam. Shikamaru coughed, fanning the stuff away from his face, then blinked, staring. Sasuke had transformed into a duplicate of Ino, but in a very _Sexy no jutsu_-like state.

Shikamaru was dumbfounded. Especially when Sasuke sauntered over to him, put an arm over his shoulder, then plucked the pictures from his hand. Giggling girlishly, the Ino clone formed a hand seal and said, "_Katon gokkakyu no jutsu_…" and breathed an enormous fireball into the training area, then throwing the pictures into the flames. There weren't even cinders left. Then, the clone turned to the befuddled genius and tweaked his nose. "No more leverage for you," he purred, and then released the jutsu.

"Troublesome bastard…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Ne, Shikamaru, you understand I can't have pictures of that floating around. But if you promise not to marry Hinata, I'll see what I can do about Ino." A lazy smile crossed the other boy's face. "Not saying she _will_ go out with you or anything, but she might. Do I have permission to use whatever means necessary?" Shikamaru nodded. "So be it." An instant later, Shikamaru was gone, vanished in a flicker of shadow. He turned to Naruto. "Want to help?" The boy nodded vigorously. This was going to be either very difficult, or extremely fun.

* * *

**_--Training: Self-Control or Lack Thereof--_**

"I don't think I can do this." Naruto was standing with Sasuke, in a darkened alleyway. They were on the back side of the last building before the hot springs district, and each held a bag containing women's clothing. "I mean, what if I get flustered, and lose control of my chakra? They'll beat me to death!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Really, Naruto needed to loosen up. _Whoa. Did I just think that? Talk about surreal._ The former Naruto was as loose as could be. This one was as tense as a bowstring.

"Just think of it as training." Sasuke opened the bag he held, and pulled out a dress. "You'd better do your jutsu. And try to get rid of those damned birthmarks and your scar. They'll know it's you if you don't, I think." Naruto frowned, fingering the whisker-like marks on his face. Once Sasuke transformed, he slipped on the blue sundress and a pair of women's sandals, and looked at Naruto, who was drooling again. He took of his shoe, and rapped the side of Naruto's head with it. "Snap out of it," his feminine voice said, "baka…"

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke. Then, he formed the seal and transformed himself perfectly, and without his birthmarks or the twisted scar that ran the length of his face and neck. Sasuke's eyebrow rose. He seemed to remember the breasts being larger…then he gave himself a small shake. That was the very last thing he needed to think about right now. There would be plenty of genuine breasts once they got into the women's bath house. Naruto was now struggling into a tight red dress. Why he felt the need to wear something so revealing--and so _short_--Sasuke would never understand. At least he picked shoes that wouldn't kill him. Originally, the idiot had been looking at stiletto heels. The image of Naruto's transformed self tripping in the middle of the shoe store gave him a momentary giggle, which he still thought felt strange.

Finally, the blonde turned around, and Sasuke zipped the dress up. Honestly, the boy looked like a prostitute like this, but whatever did it for him. Sasuke just sighed and said, "Are you _sure_ she'll be in there?" Naruto only nodded and looked down at himself, then back up at Sasuke, smiling broadly. "Okay. How are you going to do this if you can't keep from ogling _yourself_, let alone anyone else in the bath house?" It looked like this was a case where drastic measures were needed. Sasuke put a genjutsu on Naruto, and the blonde frowned very suddenly.

"Oi! Why did you do that?" If all was as planned, Naruto saw his female head on the body of a gorilla. "You're all hairy, Sasuke!"

"Shut up, idiot. How many times do I have to tell you, call me Sora. Your name is Nami." Naruto nodded, making an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "Now, put your clothes in your bag and get moving." Waiting for a moment for 'Nami' to put 'her' clothes in the bag, 'Sora' rolled her eyes. Finally, they began to walk. Nami led the way, her hips swaying as she went, the center of attention in that damned red dress. Sora's lips twitched into a frown. Men stopped walking as they passed, and they drew catcalls. Sora cast a cold glare at a man who tried to slap her on the behind. How did women deal with this? Nami was oblivious to it all. She simply swung her bag in a slow arc in time to the swaying of her hips, long unbound blonde hair blowing in the breeze. If Sora didn't know any better, she would have said Nami was doing that on purpose.

The blonde turned around, and smiled sassily. "Come on, Sora! My muscles are so tight, I need to soak. Will you scrub my back?" Nami's smile widened as a passing man tripped and fell. Who knew that the dobe was such a great actress (actor)? For a moment, Sora thought that acting may have been the blonde's true calling. Then, her thoughts were interrupted, with Nami's hand being waved in front of her face. "Hello? Are you in there?"

"Hai. Now please stop acting like a bimbo, Nami." Sora's voice was low, and she spoke through clenched teeth that she thought might look like a smile if you saw it from the right angle. Nami simply shrugged and entered the bath house. They walked down a short hallway, and soon found themselves in a dressing room. After they deposited their bags and clothing in the bins provided, Nami and Sora picked up towels, buckets, and the small cloths needed for cooling their heads before moving into the main bathing area.

They went to the large basin, and Sora rolled her eyes and fixed Nami's hair into a bun, since she was having difficulty, then they scrubbed themselves before settling down into the water, directly across from Yamanaka Ino…and Hyuuga Hinata. Sora sighed heavily as she sank into the water, making it sound more like relief at the temperature than what it really was. She was anxious. Hinata was in the water, and she was _naked_. Suddenly, it seemed as if someone had drained all moisture from her mouth. Nami splashed into the water, drawing an annoyed glance from Ino, who was in quiet conversation with Hinata.

Nami started the conversation they had planned. Not quite loudly, she said, "Oh, this feels so good. Don't you think so, Sora?"

Leaning her head back against the side of the bath, Sora nodded. "If only I could do this every day. I would feel so much better." It wasn't a total lie, since it really felt nice. "So, who was that idiot you were talking to earlier?"

Nami giggled. "Oh, the blonde? That's Naruto. He's pretty cute, don't you think?" Sora shrugged, making a non-committal sound. "Not as hot as that Uchiha Sasuke, though. He's just…" Nami entered another fit of giggles, and then gave up on further speech. It was insanely scary how good the idiot was at being female. That was really something that made one think. But that was an issue to ponder another time. Time to say the next line.

"I don't know, Nami. I never have liked the cold fish type. No matter how cute they are. Besides, I think he's probably gay." Nami laughed, and said that would figure, since all hot guys either turned out to be married, gay, or some kind of total freak. "I think I prefer smart guys. Don't get me wrong. I like looks, and all, too. A combination of both is best." Sora now noticed that the girls across the way were no longer talking, and seemed to be listening to them. "As shinobi go, I don't think I would want one of the guys who's into brute force. Someone a little older, maybe. Like that mysterious masked guy…Kakashi? Isn't that his name?"

Nami's eyes widened. "Oh, now that's kinda creepy. He doesn't leave his apartment unless he's training or on missions, Sora! Would you really like a shut-in like him?" The blonde girl's brow furrowed, and she seemed to think for a long moment. "Oh, if you like thinkers, and _cute_ ones…then what about that Nara guy?"

Sora's lips curled into a half-smile. "Hm. That is a thought. You know, I think I saw him yesterday. He was training. Or at least I think he was. I didn't see anything really happening. That Akimichi was just standing there across from him, and he looked like he was straining to move."

Nami nodded. "I don't know anything about that. All of those jutsus and talk about chakra, and _nin_jutsu and _tai_jutsu…makes my head hurt. Shikamaru was _probably _doing something like that. I don't even care. But even you, with your _stupid_ standards…you have to admit he's pretty good-looking." Sora nodded grudgingly, conceding the point. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Ino was listening intently while Hinata seemed content to soak and meditate. Well, at least the idea was being thrown out there, which was the intent of this little 'mission' in the first place.

"Maybe. The only problem is getting his attention. He's constantly got his nose in a book. How am I supposed to get him to ask me out if he never even looks at me?" Sora's voice took on a pouting tone.

"Who says _he_ has to ask you out? Grow a spine, girl! Ask him yourself!" Nami said indignantly, her temper flaring at her friend's lack of initiative. That was not in the script. What was she doing? This could blow the entire operation! Sora couldn't even give her a warning look, because Ino's attention was completely focused on them now.

Improvisation was a strength for Sora, so she said, "I suppose I could do that. Later. Right now, I need to relax. So…just be quiet." Again, she leaned back against the cool rocks that ringed the bath. Nami huffed in an irritated way, and did the same. After a long moment, Sora's attention was caught by a light splashing. Cracking an eyelid, she saw Ino leaving the bath. Mission accomplished. If all went as she expected, then Shikamaru would find himself being stalked in the very near future. Sora would pay good money to see that.

Hinata was still there, though. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched the Hyuuga heiress, dark hair plastered wetly to the sides of her face, and the rest of it in a messy knot on the top of her head. A rosy color had come over her face from the water's temperature, and her eyes were closed. Sora felt the urge to move toward her. Before she could, Nami took hold of her wrist under the water. Glaring, Sora turned to the blonde. Nami gave a warning look, and shook her head, then motioned that they should leave.

Grudgingly, Sora complied with the silent request. Once they had gotten back into the clothes they had arrived in, they left the bath house, and returned to the alley.

* * *

**_--A Little Something Unexpected--_**

Having released the jutsu and dressed themselves properly again, Sasuke did the same thing to the women's clothing that he had the pictures of him in his transformed state. Naruto released the genjutsu on himself, then rolled up the bag that had held his clothes. "Sasuke, can I tell you something?" That tone didn't bode well.

"Depends on what it is, Naruto."

Before they entered the street again, the blonde put a hand on his arm. "I…I think I have a crush on your girl-self."

Sasuke stopped walking. "I did _not_ just hear that, Naruto." He turned to meet very confused blue eyes with his. "Did you just say that you…like me? Like…romantically?" Naruto made a face, but nodded grudgingly. Sasuke raked fingers through his hair. He had been afraid this would happen, in a way. "Why?" It was all he could think of to say, as lame as it sounded.

Naruto shrugged, blushing. "I dunno. You're real pretty when you're a girl, Sasuke." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hell, you're pretty when you're a guy too, for that matter." This was not happening. It wasn't. He denied it, and tried to think that he had heard him wrong. Sudden realization hit him. The tight dress, the _walk_, for the love of all that was holy… that walk…and the flirtatious behavior; it all suddenly made sense. _Oh, Kami-sama. He was flirting with me. Why me? Why did this have to happen?_ "Sasuke? Are you okay? You look kind of pale. Well, more so than usual. I mean, are you sick?" Naruto's hand reached up and brushed his bangs aside, and cool fingers placed themselves on his forehead. _Oh, shit. I know that look. Get the hell away from him. Fast._ "You don't have a fever, Sasuke."

Sasuke started backing away from him, cautiously, slowly. Naruto's eyes were filled with confusion. That went double for Sasuke. He didn't want his friend to think that he didn't want to be around him, and he hoped that Naruto could understand that, but he also did not…he just _couldn't_ think of Naruto like that. The blonde stepped toward him, but he held up a hand. "Stop."

"What? Why?" Confusion and surprise flitted through Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke nearly sighed.

"Naruto, I like you, but…" He searched for a reason, something, anything. Then, his mind latched onto the only thing it could find. "But Hinata…" While he had been speaking and thinking, Naruto's movement had merely slowed. Now, he was very close to him, and Sasuke found himself with his back against the wall. The other boy was leaning toward him, and Sasuke's horror began to rise. He needed to stop this before—too late! The young Uchiha's eyes widened nearly to a painful degree, and he stiffened.

He could remember three years earlier, in another reality, when some bonehead had shoved an overly cocky Naruto, and their lips had met. Then, neither one of them was pleased. Naruto had even said something about having been poisoned. This was entirely different. Rather than a crushing of lips, this was a tentative, soft, and almost hesitant kiss, full of uncertainty. It was as if Naruto was asking a question. Vulnerability, as well as fear, seemed to wash over him in waves from his friend. Something squirmed in his stomach. He knew that this was wrong, on so many levels. But to stop it before the other boy was ready would be to hurt him very badly. So Sasuke simply waited. Or, he tried to. Naruto seemed to have gills. It had been nearly a full minute now, and the blonde showed no signs of coming up for air. In fact, he thought he heard a small mewling noise, and he almost winced. Indulging Naruto was getting out of hand.

He didn't want to hurt him. Not if he wanted his friend back. But then again, the Naruto he knew was gone. He would never see that boy again, and this one was all he had. Sasuke had two options. He could deal with the Naruto he had, or try to shape him into the one he had known. One was difficult for him; the other could be disastrous for Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke was jarred out of his thoughts by a body pressing against his, and hands grasping his shoulders. Blinking repeatedly, he summoned all of his strength and took hold of Naruto, pushing him gently away.

"Sasuke…" The blonde almost-whined, "Please, just let me. Please?" He felt a stab of guilt in his chest. Had he led him to think that he felt the same for him? If he had, how did it happen? "Please…Sasuke?" The hands that had his shoulders in a grip like death began to shake. His voice dropped to a bare whisper. "Please? You make me feel like I'm worth something, Sasuke." That squirming in his stomach grew. What to do? He felt like screaming. Never in his life had he felt so little control over what was happening to him. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. His gaze moved from blue that rivaled the sky to a twisted scar that he had never asked about. Idly, he raised a hand, tracing that knotted whitish skin.

"How did it happen?" He didn't say it to change the subject. This was give and take. Trust came at a price for Sasuke, and since he did not trust easily, Naruto would need to give something in return.

"I took a slash from a katana to the face and neck. Had it not been for Genma-sensei, I would have bled to death." Naruto said flatly, then looked pleadingly at him. Something in that look made his chest tighten. All Naruto ever wanted was for someone to acknowledge him, to care for him. Did Sasuke do that for him? All he ever did was call him names and bully him. A sudden impulse took him, and the hand that had been on the boy's scar took his chin and held him still.

"Don't think you're not worth anything. Don't ever think that." Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Naruto. He did not know why he did. It just seemed like the right thing to do. It was comfort. He pulled away after a very short moment. "There are people who care, Naruto. I'm one of them. But I don't want to confuse you."

"I don't want your pity, Sasuke."

"Did I say I pity you? After the life I've known? Pity isn't in my vocabulary, Naruto. You were my best friend." Why was this so hard? He had rejected so many people over the years, but this was different. This was Naruto. He was his best friend. He was—

"I'm not that person, Sasuke. Do you think I'm really stupid?" Sasuke was taken aback. "Do you actually think I don't know what you've been doing? He's never really going to come back. You can lead all you want, Sasuke, but the me there is will be the only one you have. So what you need to figure out is what to do about it." Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto, his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out. Naruto's eyes burned into him, holding him there. "Do you care about me? I mean _really_ care?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then do me a favor."

"What?" Sasuke asked, almost afraid to hear Naruto's answer.

"Kiss me." Naruto, the idiot of the universe, was looking into his eyes with more intensity than he had ever seen him do before. There was more emotion there than even in Hinata's eyes when she looked at him, and more utter vulnerability than Sakura had ever shown. How was it possible? How could he see such a perfect reflection of himself in someone else? Sasuke found himself doing as Naruto asked. But, it wasn't only because of the request.

Sasuke's hands took Naruto's face hesitantly, tilting it upward. His throat went dry, as did his mouth. What was happening? He cared for Naruto, surely, but did he really—could he really—think of him in the way that the Sasuke from this reality thought of Hinata? _Correction! The way you are starting to think of her._ All thoughts of Hinata were pushed from his mind as the two of them remained in the shadows of the alley, and his face came slowly into contact with Naruto's, lips first.

Intense. It was intense. Naruto was clutching handfuls of his shirt, and seemed to be trying to push him into the wall. He was having trouble breathing. Sasuke's eyes slid closed, and he gripped Naruto's shoulders for support. Soft. His lips were soft, yielding, and so very…welcoming. Naruto's lips parted, and Sasuke felt the other boy's tongue, tentatively grazing his lower lip. More questions being asked…_Please, let me…Please…accept me…Please…Please…love me._ Guilt and fear were gone as Sasuke took Naruto's questing tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. If he had thought he knew intensity, he was completely mistaken. The feeling he had was beyond the intense. While before, his heart had been hammering in his chest, it now slowed. His breathing evened out, and he no longer felt as if he were going to faint. He was at peace.

Naruto pulled away from him, and he was loathe to let him go. "Now," his friend said, "_That's_ what I call a kiss. Cold fish, huh?" Sasuke could do nothing but stare at him. How this had happened, he had no idea. To say the least, he was stunned. It may, actually, be more accurate to say that he was rather dumbfounded. "Sasuke, you said something about Hinata."

"Yeah, about that…" He didn't know how to explain it to Naruto in a way that he would understand. Sasuke barely understood it himself. "She doesn't know about what happened. She thinks I'm still the other me. I care about her. I do. But I don't understand anything that's going on. I have feelings for her that I'm sure aren't mine."

Naruto frowned, then yanked him forward, planting a kiss firmly on his lips, then smiling rakishly. "Then I would say we have a problem." That was, in Sasuke's humble opinion, something of an understatement. What if his personality was starting to merge with the one from this reality's Sasuke? Would he lose himself? "You know I like her. But I don't think it's healthy for either of you to continue as you are." Sasuke frowned, confused. Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you call _me_ and idiot? Tell her, Sasuke. Explain the situation to her. If anyone would understand, it would be her. If she really loves you, she'll let you be yourself. In which case," Naruto's smile returned, "we can pick this up where we left off."

Sasuke blinked at the shorter shinobi. It didn't matter what reality they were in. Naruto could always surprise him. This ability was illustrated once again when Naruto pulled him further into the alley, saying something about finding a better stopping point.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke, just your average fifteen-year-old…whose entire life has been turned upside down. He is the puppet, the marionette dancing on strings. The puppeteer laughs, making him dance ever faster. What happens when the strings snap? The lines between friendship and love blur, and discoveries are made. Hating himself, and fate, the young man's heart sees double. _

_Who does he love? Whom can he trust? Who is he really? There are simply too many questions in this dangerous game, and he can't just walk away and refuse to play. That would be to admit defeat, to lay down and die. Even when clearly beaten, Uchiha Sasuke never admits defeat. Never. He will fight until his last breath, and beyond that if he can. And it is because of this that the powers controlling his fate up until this point have now cut the strings. He might destroy the world without guidance, but they'll at least get one hell of a show._

* * *

**_--Trust...No One--_**

Hinata was crying. He had somehow known that this would happen. Why did he listen to Naruto? He felt like fate was playing a very cruel joke on him. His emotions were being toyed with by powers he could not understand. Sasuke put his arms around her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She looked up at him. Tears streaked her face, and she searched his face. "No, this isn't true. I know you love me. I can feel it." The problem with the situation was that she was entirely correct. But it was like he was being split in half. One part of him cared deeply for her, and wanted to marry her and have children with her and grow old together. The other part of him couldn't imagine living with anyone other than Naruto for the rest of his life. Children could wait until if they decided they want them, and they would find a way.

"Hinata, I don't understand any of this myself. I do love you. I know that. But this other part of me loves someone else." She broke down again, soaking his shoulder with tears. He steadied her so that she didn't cause them to fall out of the tree they hid in. "Please, don't cry. Hinata, look at me." She did, and he wiped the tears from her face. "We'll figure this out, all right?" Nodding slowly, she smiled weakly in answer. "For now, please try to be patient."

"Who is she?" Hinata said, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

Sasuke thought for a moment. His first impulse was not to tell her. Then, he thought about how he was trying to get her to trust him, and said, "_His_ name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata nodded slowly, trying to take in this new information. "Y-you're gay?"

"No! I most certainly am _not_ gay!" Sasuke said vehemently.

"But you say you're in love with him."

Sasuke sighed. "I would love him the same if he were a woman. In fact, do you remember a blonde loudmouth in the bath house?" Her eyes widened and then she gaped at him. "That's him _as_ a woman. The other one was me. I did _not_ know that you were there. It was only supposed to be Ino."

"And I suppose you were doing a favor for Shikamaru?" She asked, suspicion rising in her voice, and her tone taking on an edge that dripped acid. He nodded. "You know, I should have Neji beat you to death for that." Her voice had gone deadly serious. "Sasuke, I love you, but I swear, if this causes Ino to get hurt in any way, I'll either have Neji do it, or I'll kill you myself. That was a very sneaky thing to do, and it isn't like you at all." She then seemed to think better of her words. "Or is it? I don't know anymore."

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about Ino. She can take care of herself." The girl nodded. It was true she could do that. If anyone needed to be worried about, it was Shikamaru. The guy wouldn't know what hit him if Ino really did show an interest. Even if she wasn't a fangirl in this reality, she had that potential. And if he had any clue at all of the Nara's personality, he would be cursing the fact that he had asked Sasuke to do him a favor in the first place.

Hinata still wasn't happy about the situation, which was understandable, but she was more than willing to help. She scrubbed the tears from her face, and made a valiant attempt at a smile. He could all but see the wheels in her mind turning as she said, "Hm. I suppose this explains your fragmented chakra system. How are you feeling now?"

"Fine." She looked at him again, this time using the _Byakagun_. "It's still there. But it isn't fragmented." Her eyes widened, and she swayed on the branch. "Sasuke, I think you need to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Your chakra system is doubling itself. If this continues, your body will follow." He blinked.

"Wait. What are you trying to say?" He fixed her with his dark eyes, trying to find some hidden meaning in her words. "What's wrong with me, Hinata?" His hands gripped her shoulders, and she cried out in pain. "Sorry. Please, tell me." She was highly alarmed, and her silence was unnerving him more than he already was.

"Your body is going to make another copy of itself. A complete, living clone. At this rate, it will only take a few more days." Sasuke's head reeled. So, when he got dizzy before, and all of the feelings he had for Hinata surfacing…could this just be the other him making his way out into the real world? They were diverging from the same body, which was freaky enough, but there was also the emotional upheaval to deal with. What would his family say? Would they even still want him around? Would he be treated as a criminal or a freak? Hinata looked frightened. Shouldn't she be happy? She was going to get her Sasuke back. If he were her, he would be jumping for joy not to have to deal with a cold bastard anymore who didn't know what the hell was going on. He said something to that effect. "No, Sasuke. This could kill you. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Your chakra system is under a lot of stress, and if anything were to go wrong, it could crush your heart when the new body is made, or scramble your brain, or eviscerate you…any number of things that would certainly kill you."

"Okay. But I have to tell my family, yes?" She nodded. "This is going to suck." That drew a weak laugh from her. She pulled him close in a hug.

Not long after this, both he and Hinata arrived at the Uchiha compound. It was nearly evening, and Sasuke led Hinata into the main house, where his father, mother, and Itachi all sat at the kitchen table. He took a very deep breath. Before he could say anything, his mother rose with a delighted noise and started talking to Hinata, who looked helplessly at him. He only shrugged a little.

Fugaku was looking at him askance, and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Hinata couldn't help being pulled into his mother's exuberant behavior. So, she settled down next to the other woman, and they began talking quietly. Sasuke was about to talk to his father when a small black bird landed on the windowsill. He nearly rolled his eyes. He nodded to his father apologetically, and moved to intercept the animal. Taking the offered leg, he pulled the small black tube from its place, and the bird flew off. Sasuke excused himself.

Once he got the note from the tube, he unrolled it, and was surprised to find unfamiliar handwriting there.

_Everything is going according to plan. Sakura's training is advancing quickly, and our master will be pleased. Please meet me at the edge of the Forest of Death tomorrow night. We can discuss the plan then._

Sasuke scanned the note again. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized what was going on. This was bad. This was _extremely_ bad. The Sasuke from this reality, in spite of having never gone through what he had, still ended up working for Orochimaru. Not only that, but he was working with Kabuto. Willingly. Why? This was going to take some careful planning, and a very, very steady hand. He folded the note as small as possible, and tucked it into one of the scroll pockets on his chuunin vest. Sasuke felt ill. At the moment, he was filled with self-loathing, though he wasn't sure he should feel it at all, since the Sasuke from this reality was obviously not him, and very much not a good man at all. Which made him start to question many things. People close to him, such as Sakura, were also in league with Orochimaru. Did that mean that Hinata was, as well?

There was only one way to find out. He strode back into the kitchen, and made their excuses. "I'm very sorry, but something has come up. Hinata and I are needed. I'll try to come home as soon as I can." Hinata's eyes did not betray the confusion that he knew was there. His mother nodded, and his father frowned deeper than he had been. Itachi eyed him. Could he trust him? Perhaps. "Itachi? Would you mind coming with us?" His brother came as close to looking surprised as he had ever seen him. After a long moment of studying Sasuke, he rose from his seat and followed the two chuunin out of the door.


	4. Emerging Evil

**A/N:** Okay. I just wanted to address some of the comments I've been getting that were less than complimentary, and far from constructive. If you have intolerant leanings, please keep them out of your comments. Constructive criticism is accepted, and encouraged, but if you're pressing the little purple button so that you can vent your angst about yaoi or how you don't like the current pairings, please refrain from doing so. Please keep in mind that as always, pairings, and plot are both left up to the author's discretion. I have no qualms about killing a main character off, let alone turning them into a quivering mass of goo, or making them the epitomy of yaoi fangirl heaven. I have written extensively on this subject in my profile, so for further information, please see that. Thank you. Now, on with my usual warnings.

**WARNINGS**:

**FL--**We are going to see the other Sasuke's true character in this chapter, and it isn't pretty. So Foul Language warning!

**V--**Hinata gets ever so slightly angry with both of the Sasukes in this chapter, and she gets a bit violent. She is Neji's cousin, after all.

**C--**Oh, and here's another one. I've been trying without success to come up with some way to distinguish the two Sasukes from on another. The 'evil Sasuke' will after some time in the chapter be known as 'the Uchiha', and Sasuke will just be Sasuke. Otherwise, I would have ended up calling the kid Bob.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**In This World of Make-Believe**

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Emerging Evil

* * *

**_--Sharingans and Byakagun--_**

"What is this all about, Sasuke?" Itachi asked quietly as they walked down the street.

He shoved both Itachi and Hinata into an alleyway, and formed a chakra-masking invisibility genjutsu on the entrance, making it appear that the alley was empty then used the anti-eavesdropping jutsu he'd picked up on his last visit to Kakashi's apartment. Both of them looked utterly alarmed. Well, the only time he'd actually ever seen Itachi alarmed was when he'd activated the _Raikiri_ in his bedroom. That had been a while ago, though. He briefly hashed out the situation to his brother, who simply leaned against the solid wall of the jutsu, looking at him impassively with dark eyes.

He also told them about the note he had just received. Hinata's eyes narrowed, and her usually serene voice lowered to a frighteningly accurate imitation of Neji's angered growl. "Let me see it." Sasuke pulled the tiny folded slip of paper from his pocket, and handed it to her, waiting. Her slender fingers opened the paper and she peered down at it, her pearly eyes widening, then she handed it back to him silently. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she re-opened them, it was as if a violet flame had been ignited there. "Is this real?" Sasuke nodded. "Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Does he love me? My Sasuke, I mean. Does he actually love me, or am I just another part of the plan for him?" Sasuke stepped back from her, unable to speak, and swallowing hard at the silencing lump in his throat. She was, for all intents and purposes, extremely frightening like this. When he failed to answer her, chakra flared around her hands, and she threw herself at him. Had it not been for Itachi's speed, Sasuke would have found himself bleeding internally. Her voice rose, as close to a scream as he'd ever heard it, "Tell me, damn you! Was I part of a plot? Was I?" In a surprising burst of strength, she ripped herself from Itachi's grasp. Though she did not use the 'gentle fist' on Sasuke, she did still proceed to work him over quite well. The entire time, she was muttering things about lies. Sasuke found himself both unable and unwilling to fight back against her.

Finally, her blows lost their force, and she collapsed against him, in tears. "Hinata-chan, I can't say for sure how he feels about you. I do know that at the moment, none of that matters. We have to deal with him." She raised her head from his chest. "I'm sorry, Hinata. But if your Sasuke is working for Orochimaru, then he will have to be brought to justice." Itachi put a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke, I think we need some help. If we're dealing with Kabuto, and if Sakura is involved, then we need to tell the Hokage." He glared at his brother. If nothing else, he wanted to deal with his other self personally, then Orochimaru.

"How are we going to keep it a secret if we go to the…" his eyes widened as he realized he could find in his own head memories that the Sandaime was still alive. "…the old man." A wave of dizziness hit him, and he felt himself falling. He found himself looking up at the light being refracted off the top of his jutsu. Itachi leaned over him, one eyebrow quirked, and Hinata immediately got to her knees on his right side.

"Not again!" she breathed, and activated the _Byakagun_.

"This has happened before?" Itachi's voice was low, and held a note of concern. Hinata nodded.

"Just once. His chakra system was fragmented. Now, it's solidified, but it's making a copy of itself. When the copy is complete, it will dislodge itself from his body, and a clone of him will form around it. That's what things indicate." When Itachi asked why they had not taken him to the hospital, Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down toward his face, in order to be heard.

In a raspy whisper, Sasuke said, "No hospital. Getting rid of Kabuto and…snake bastard…more important. He's responsible…so much death…pain…and –"

"Shut up, idiot. Rest for a moment, then we'll all use the _Henge no jutsu_ to disguise ourselves. And don't forget to mask your chakra." Sasuke's eyes rolled at the suggestion that he might not remember to do something so simple. Again, he looked at Itachi, whose eyes were dark but not dead as he remembered them as a child. They were merely impassive. After giving Sasuke about ten minutes to rest, during which an uncomfortable silence reigned, they all disguised themselves and masked their chakra. When the jutsu were released, they walked back out of the alley, and Sasuke led the way south, to Kakashi's apartment.

* * *

_**--Anger--**_

Rapping on the door, Sasuke waited. He looked like a fifty-year-old fishmonger, while Hinata resembled a ten-year-old boy, and Itachi had decided to disguise himself as the fishmonger's wife. When Kakashi poked his head out of his door, Itachi released his jutsu, and he shoved Hinata and Sasuke forward as Kakashi opened the door. The jounin immediately closed the door and placed a sealing fuda across the doorjamb. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sasuke handed the note to Kakashi, and waited as the ANBU read it. "I got that by messenger bird. It's from—"

"Kabuto, yes, I recognize the handwriting." He hooked a thumb at Hinata. "What is she doing here?"

"I brought both of them so that we can do two things. First we need to make sure that neither of them are working with Orochimaru—" Sasuke was again interrupted, but this time by Hinata's palm coming into contact with the side of his face at an accelerated velocity. He barely had time to bring his hand up to the still forming red mark before she started to fly off the handle again.

"How _dare_ you say that?" She kicked his legs from under him, and sat on his chest, using her knees to hold his arms down. "Do I _look_ like I would work for that asshole? I _hate_ him. Three of my cousins were used for his experiments. Only one of them survived. Now, he's blind, and can't speak." Hinata was hauled unceremoniously off of him by Kakashi, who held her back from Sasuke as he rose from the floor.

"Hinata," Itachi said, "Please understand. Sasuke can't be too careful. Not where Orochimaru is concerned. If Sakura is also working for him, or will when she is finished being trained, then it would stand to reason that you might, as well. So please calm down." He waited until the curses she had been hissing at Sasuke stopped before reaching out to ruffle her hair. Hinata remained calm, but looked sourly up at Itachi. "Now, that's much better." Kakashi released her.

They all sat in a small circle on the floor, and began to discuss the plan of action. Or, Itachi and Kakashi discussed it. Hinata was still fuming at Sasuke, who kept his mouth shut firmly. He had not been able to defend himself against her. For long moments, he simply stared at her, wondering what in the world could possess anyone to even think of hurting her. And for his part, he certainly wanted a crack at the 'other Sasuke' for all of the wrongs he seemed to have done.

While he realized that it might be somewhat hypocritical to think that way, he also realized that he had found himself driven by the need for revenge. That was what had caused him to go to Orochimaru. It was his hatred for his brother, now evaporated because what his brother had done no longer existed, that had fueled his need for power. Now, he faced another version of himself in his own head, whose thoughts were becoming more defined by the moment, and that person had no such revenge to exact, and no such dire circumstances.

He turned all of his anger at his brother, all of that bloodthirsty rage and dark longing for death toward the other version of himself. "Hinata," She turned angry eyes to look at his face. "Hinata, the other Sasuke has to die. I have to kill him." Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No, I have to. He'll only hurt you. I don't want you hurt. Please understand that I only want you to be safe and well. If I had not shown up, who knows what may have happened?" Well, one thing that would have happened would have been that Shikamaru would most likely still be engaged to her, and she would probably be crying still.

When Hinata spoke, her voice was more deadly than even Neji's could hope to be. "Sasuke, if you kill him, I'll never be able to forgive you."

He lowered his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry." After a long moment of staring at the floor in front of him, he heard a shuffling noise, and looked up to see Hinata scooting closer to him. She made a shushing gesture at him, and then formed a jutsu he had never seen before. It resembled the one Kakashi had used to avoid eavesdropping, but was completely opaque white, yet somehow let the light in. It surrounded both of them. "Hinata?"

She sat directly in front of him, looking into his eyes for a long moment. "You know, I knew something was different about you." He started, blinking at her. "The Sasuke I know would _never_ have even spoken to Naruto-san. In fact, he's actually quite…snobbish. You're much kinder. Even if you do sneak into the women's bath house for fun and invent perverted jutsu." He started to protest that it wasn't him that invented it, but gave up quickly at her sarcastic look. "Sasuke, if things were different, I wouldn't mind seeing if things could work out between us. You and I, not the one I know. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really, but I think I get what you're trying to say. I have no idea how I'm going to feel about you once the other Sasuke comes out and is gone from my head completely, but right now, his memories are starting to come back, and I don't like what I see. Especially where you're concerned." She looked at him quizzically. Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to explain it as best he could. "He has several concerns, about you. Caring for you is far from being his primary concern."

"What _is_ his primary concern?"

"Children. That's his part of the plan with snake-bastard. The sick son of a bitch wants the Sharingan, and he wouldn't mind getting the _Byakagun_ either. So, he's going to…how did he put it? Oh, yes. He's going to _harvest_ one of our children." Sasuke didn't even notice the use of the word 'our', which he should have. Hinata noticed this, however, and frowned. She looked at his chakra system with her bloodline limit once again, and sighed in resignation.

"Damn it. It's accelerating. At this rate, the entire process will be finished by tomorrow afternoon!" He gaped at her, and blinked, and could not for the life of him speak a word. "Sasuke?"

"Can you do me a favor, Hinata?"

"Anything. Just tell me what's wrong!" Her eyes were full of fear and anxiety.

"Can you hold me? I think I'm gonna pass out." She put her arms around him, and he proceeded to do exactly that.

* * *

_Division. Everyone has at least two sides to themselves. What happens when a person has the opportunity to see the bad and good, side by side? For Uchiha Sasuke, it is like an epiphany. But for those around him, it is an earth-shattering event. Those he loves, those who love him…which are which, and who is who? Who is he, for that matter? What does he feel?_

_These are delicate questions, to say the least. But there are others. There are larger questions that have nothing to do with his emotional state. Evil from without, as well as within, lurks in all corners. There are many poisons in this world, none of which are more deadly than those you inflict upon yourself. Sasuke's poison is his own fear, his own love. Revenge never helps anyone. He has yet to discover this, and one may come to wonder if he ever will.

* * *

_

**_--Dueling Sasukes--_**

When he woke up, he found Kakashi leaning over him, and Itachi sitting at his feet. The both of them were employing what little medical knowledge they had, under Hinata's direct supervision.

"Shit." Kakashi cursed under his breath. "I'm running low on chakra. We've been doing this for too long."

Sasuke licked his lips to moisten them before speaking in a very frog-like way. "Get Naruto." The boy was a bottomless pit of chakra, it seemed, and he might be of some use. Hinata smiled nervously and nodded. She then left through the window. He then looked at his former sensei and his brother and said, "What the hell are you doing, anyway?"

"Trying to stabilize your chakra. If we don't, it's going to rip your body apart." Kakashi's voice was rather strained, which made Sasuke worry quite a bit. When he tried to sit back up again, His brother raised an eyebrow at him in threat, and Kakashi snorted. "You're not going anywhere looking like you are."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi inclined his head so that his forehead protector reflected a somewhat distorted image of Sasuke's face. "Oh, _holy fucking shit_." He looked like he had a conjoined twin growing out of the left side of his body. Sasuke could almost feel the other part of him wanting to move on its own. This was all happening way too fast. They obviously couldn't stop it, and when the other part of himself was finally separated completely, he wasn't exactly sure that they would be able to contain him. He could remember seeing memories of the other half of himself, and his life, but those were hazy and incomplete.

He then said something that he really didn't want to say. "You guys don't tell me any of the plan until we're completely separated. I don't want that bastard to know what's going on."

"Watch it, kid. You're talking about my brother." Itachi's voice had become vaguely threatening.

"And what the hell am I?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising in irritation.

"I don't know. You're an anomaly. A mutation in the fabric of the universe. Something." Itachi was looking at him with an expression of complete neutrality, as if he were a specimen for study. He was _not_ going to lie down and have people treat him as if he were some kind of freak. There was no way he was going to let Itachi of all people treat him that way.

Sitting up just enough to look his brother in the eyes levelly, he said, "I am a human being, Itachi. Your brother, as you put it, is one, as well, but only technically. He has no reason to do the things he does, other than some idiotic jealousy he holds toward _you._" That seemed to stun the elder Uchiha quite a bit. For a moment, his mouth hung open. "Oh, do you not believe me? He was just like me when I was a little boy. I worshipped the ground you walked on. I wanted to be _just like you_. I wanted father to recognize my strength the way he always did yours. Nothing was ever good enough for him, because you were perfect. I couldn't live up to the image you presented, Itachi."

The older men stared at him, unable to believe what they were hearing. He wasn't finished, though. "But for me, I had a damned good reason to go to Orochimaru. I needed the knowledge he gave me. I needed it to kill _you_. You fucking slaughtered our family to test your power. The entire clan. Every—last—one." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "Oh, and guess what your wonderful brother has planned."

Itachi's voice had a dead and defeated quality to its harsh whisper. "What?" He obviously did not want to hear the answer to that.

"He's going to do exactly what you did in my reality. He's going to kill _everyone_. If we let him. I couldn't say that to Hinata. She either wouldn't have believed me, or it would have broken her completely. His plans are worse than anything I could ever have thought a human being to be capable of." Suddenly, Sasuke felt a jolt of pain, and Itachi looked as if he were going to be sick. Then, his brother jumped onto him, restraining…the hand of the other Sasuke. "What the hell is going on!"

"My brother is trying to strangle you."

"Can I return the favor?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, and watched Itachi shake his head.

"No. We'll make sure he's brought to justice. There will be no battle to the death between you two. Is that understood?" Sasuke nodded, and felt a small movement on his left shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he could see another nose. There was another eye looking back at him, blazing dark fire at him. He felt ill.

"Itachi?" The man looked down at him questioningly. "Can you knock me out? If I stay awake for this, I think I'm going to vomit." Just looking at the face that was his, but not his at the same time was giving him a very strange feeling. The other Sasuke emerging from his body was obviously not keen on his survival. His brother shook his head. Apparently, anesthesia of any type, as well as blunt force trauma would be a bad idea. Sasuke may need to defend himself. "Tch. Figures." Turning his head so that he could meet the eyes of the head on his shoulder, he said, "Aniki says I can't kill you."

In a croaking voice, the head said, "Said the same for me."

"Do you listen to him?" Sasuke asked, a challenge embedded in the question.

"Rarely." Then anger flashed in his eyes, and a lingering jealousy. He whispered, "You will all die. Every last one of you. And I will laugh when the Uchiha clan is in ruins." Sasuke's eyes saw red for an instant before another wave of pain wracked him. The head smiled sadistically. "Hurts, _doesn't_ it?" His voice was amused. Apparently, this wasn't anywhere near as painful for the other Uchiha as it was for Sasuke.

"Shut your mouth, bastard. Your plans are not going to work."

"Oh, and how's that? Because you told Hinata that I want to use her for children? Or because you have two ANBU on your side? Honestly, I thought better of you. Hinata will believe _anything_ I tell her. And if she doesn't, no one ever said she had to be a willing participant. It would just make things easier." Sasuke suddenly realized something. The feelings he had been having toward Hinata were not those of the boy he was staring at. The smile on the Uchiha's face said it all. Sasuke was suddenly very confused. If the Uchiha did not love Hinata, was it a farce? Did he love anyone? And was he planning to _force_ himself on Hinata? Suddenly angry, Sasuke's hand twitched toward the Uchiha head on his shoulder, which was now a little further away since that last jolt of pain.

The look of impotent rage on Sasuke's face made the Uchiha laugh. "Oh, are you going to defend your little Hinata's honor? What about Naruto? Now, he _is_ rather lovely, isn't he?" When Sasuke bristled, he continued, prodding at what was obviously a sensitive topic. "Orochimaru might like him. That is, once _I'm_ finished with him."

Sasuke was just about to put his hands around the Uchiha's throat when he felt a hard smack to the side of his head, and he grunted in pain. He was rather satisfied to see that the Uchiha had received one, as well. "Shut the hell up, both of you." Itachi rolled his eyes, which were now the red of the Sharingan. He appeared to be examining the both of them very closely. Not long after this chastising, Hinata arrived with Naruto. The blonde nearly fainted when he saw Sasuke. Hinata looked a bit ill, as well. She ran over to where Sasuke was, and knelt by his head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked this as she activated her _Byakagun_, just in time to hear Sasuke grunt something along the lines of 'I've been better' and then studied the both of them. After releasing her bloodline limit, she raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. "And I think we need to have a talk, darling. Things aren't really working out for me."

"You're dumping me for him?" the Uchiha jabbed a finger at Sasuke's face, and Hinata swatted it away. "I thought you had better taste than that. Oh, well. I suppose that my plan to keep you alive once you gave me a son might have to change." Faster than even Itachi could move, her hand flew, and slapped him hard across his left cheek. His face became a thunderhead. "Hinata-chan, you shouldn't have done that."

She leaned down to the Uchiha's face, across Sasuke's body. He could not believe this. It looked almost as if Hinata would do the job for him at the moment. Her voice dropped to that low growl he had heard her use before. "I am not afraid of you, Sasuke. I thought you knew that. It would take no effort at all for me to snap your neck right now, but that's something you would do, and I won't sink to your level." Her head cocked to one side. "You never loved me, did you?"

The Uchiha began to laugh. When he could control his laughter, he looked up at Hinata's annoyed expression and said in a flat tone, "No, darling. I pretended the entire time. I have…different tastes."

Sasuke smirked. So that was why he kissed Naruto…then his smirk turned into a smile. He turned to look at the Uchiha. "So, picked up Orochimaru's bad habits, did you?" The other glared at him and he asked in an amused voice, "Or was it Kabuto's?"

"You son of a bitch!" The Uchiha screamed, his arm pushing Hinata aside in an attempt to get at Sasuke. Hinata was too fast for him, and caught the hand that had been reaching for Sasuke's throat. "How dare you even speak Orochimaru-sama's name!" _Well,_ Sasuke thought, _one question answered. _He shivered at the thought of Orochimaru's sexual conquests. The Uchiha struggled against Hinata, ranting and squirming. "Let me go, you little whore!" At that, Hinata ignored Itachi's order and allowed her hands to fill themselves with chakra, then drove both of them down onto the joint of his shoulder. The sound of bone shattering and muscles tearing sounded through the room, and the Uchiha howled in pain.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me, _teme_." Hinata growled, then raised an eyebrow at Itachi, who had put a hand on her arm. "What are you going to do? You're not _defending_ him, are you?" The hand removed itself from her arm, and she huffed slightly. "I think that at this point, we should call Sandaime. He'll know what to do." She turned to Naruto. "Can you help them, Naruto-kun? They're low on chakra."

"Hai!" He approached Sasuke's body, and Kakashi looked at him doubtfully.

Sasuke said, "Just show him the jutsu, Kakashi. He's much improved." After only four tries, Naruto had the basics of the chakra-stabilizing jutsu mastered, and tried it out on Sasuke. "Don't use too much chakra at once, Naruto. There…that's better." Hinata left to get the Hokage, and Naruto knelt next to Sasuke's head. "Naruto, I need to tell you something, and you're not going to like it."

"Ma, ma. I know. You don't have to tell me." Sasuke was surprised. The boy's face was completely serious, and there was a look of supreme disappointment in his eyes. Was this Naruto smarter than the one he had grown up with? "So, it was the evil bastard, ne?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto said to the Uchiha, "Oi, teme! What did you kiss me for?"

The Uchiha was still nursing his shattered shoulder, but managed to scoff at the blonde. "Because, Naru-chan…I wanted you. And I always get what I want." Naruto bristled, his face contorting in rage, but since he was sustaining the jutsu over Sasuke, he couldn't move to hit him. This seemed to give fuel to the Uchiha. He said in a low voice, "Don't pretend you didn't like it. I seem to remember you enjoying it _quite a bit_." Naruto was beginning to shake. "If I hadn't been dealing with such a prudish bastard," he gestured with his chin at Sasuke, "I probably would have fucked you."

"That's it. That's fucking _it!_" Sasuke's shocked face turned to see Itachi, standing over the three of them. "Shut up, Sasuke!" Itachi's voice was low, and more threatening than Sasuke had ever heard it. He was very glad that he was not the one being addressed. "I don't care if you're my brother. As far as I'm concerned, you aren't anymore. You are planning to betray the clan. Under the laws of the Uchiha, and of Konoha, you will not be allowed to live." The Uchiha looked blandly up at Itachi, not frightened at all.

"Aniki, shut the fuck up. You know that I'm going to do whatever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

**_--Plans Within Plans--_**

The door burst open, the fudas on the jamb being completely destroyed. Through the smoke walked the Sandaime, who looked around the room before adjusting his hat calmly. "I understand that there's a little problem?" He looked over at where Naruto was stabilizing Sasuke's chakra, which Sasuke was very glad for, since it was lessening the pain. "Nice job, Uzumaki." Naruto was almost startled enough to release the jutsu.

Hinata entered behind the Hokage, followed by six ANBU. She was smiling. Sasuke looked at her confusedly, and she made a sign for him to simply wait. He nodded, then lay back again. By this point, the Uchiha was almost completely separated from his body. They were, at the moment, connected like paper chain dolls. Only their hands and feet were attached to one another. The Uchiha lay naked on the floor, and Sasuke's clothing had partially been cut away as well, to allow him to diverge from his body. "Old man…" The newly re-formed boy said, "My master will kill you, just as you deserve."

The Hokage simply laughed good-naturedly. "You think so?"

"I know he will."

Hinata stepped forward. "Oh, I think you may need to think twice about that." She leaned over him, smiling. "You see, we have both of your accomplices." His eyes widened, and he licked his lips nervously. "Sakura broke first, of course. You know how weak she is. She told us everything she knew, and after that, it was on to Kabuto. Of course, he's a bit worse for wear…" At that, the Uchiha sat up, and looked her in the eye, trying to gauge her for a bluff.

"Tch. You're lying."

"Fine. You don't believe me?" She turned to the ANBU. "Bring them in." Two of the ANBU left, and came back in with Sakura, who was bound hand and foot, crying, and Kabuto, whose face was a mass of blood and bruises. He was bound as well, and Hinata said, "I've cut off his chakra, so he can't use his medical jutsus. I rather think I like him better this way." Her smile was much like Neji's when he was being sadistic. The family resemblance was striking, as always.

The Uchiha's eyes grew wide, and he activated his Sharingan to see if these were _Bunshins_, and apparently found that they were not. He scrabbled over to Kabuto, yanking Sasuke along. His hands shook as he touched the unconscious boy's face. "Who did this?" One of the ANBU raised a hand. "You…you will _die._"

"We've heard that song and dance from you already, darling." Hinata said. "I think it's time to change your tune. What is Orochimaru planning?" He refused any answer, but only cradled Kabuto's head in his lap and shook with rage. After a long moment, he snarled a curse and literally ripped his hand free from where it was still attached to Sasuke's, and his foot followed, both nearly spurting blood. He lunged directly at Hinata, and was quite surprised when he found himself lying flat on his back, three katana held at his throat. Hinata's body morphed quickly into another ANBU member, and the Sandaime became Hinata. Sasuke was, by this time, very confused, and extremely fatigued. His bewilderment only increased when one of the ANBU became the Sandaime.

The real Hinata ran forward and bandaged Sasuke's wounds, then helped him up. She made a motion to shush him before he asked any questions. The Sandaime looked at Sasuke before lighting his pipe and turning to the Uchiha on the floor. "The way I see it, we can do this one of two ways. You can tell us what we want to know, or we can make you do it. The first option will allow you a much more comfortable death."

"Suck my cock." The Uchiha said. Sasuke was having a hard time reconciling this person with the one that wrote the journals he'd read. Then again, if he was a venomous little shit, he wouldn't have written all of his evil thoughts down like that. In all likelihood, the books contained some kind of code. He would have to turn them over to the ANBU cryptographers.

One of the ANBU that kept him where he was moved his blade, slicing into the Uchiha's bicep. "Wrong answer, teme." The prisoner's eyes widened in shock and pain. "Just tell us what we want to know, and I'll cut your head off."

"Eat shit."

"My, my. Aren't we testy?" Kakashi had risen from his chair and come forward. "Mind if I try?"

"Not at all, taicho." The ANBU nodded in deference to Kakashi, and the silver-haired man knelt next to the Uchiha's head.

"Cooperate."

"Go to hell."

"Do you know how to do anything other than give orders no one would follow even if they took you seriously?" Kakshi removed his forehead protector, and looked down at the Uchiha, both of his eyes squinting as he smiled.

"Shut up. What the hell do you know?"

Kakashi's smile widened behind his mask. "I know that you're a spoiled child who never felt like he ever had enough of anything. You're also a dickhead."

Itachi made a sound that was halfway between a chuckle and a grunt. "You know, you have a point there." He came to stand next to where Kakashi was kneeling. "Sandaime, let Kakashi and I question him. We don't have time to beat around the bush." He was, in fact, correct. For, what Sasuke had discovered, but what the Uchiha had not was the fact that the two bound prisoners were, in fact ANBU in _henge_. They still had the meeting with Kabuto to worry about.

Sasuke looked down at his double. "Can I help, too?" He had some personal issues to work out with this person, and it would be nice to get a good hit in on him.

The Sandaime shook his head. "No. In fact, I'm going to have to ask that you leave immediately with Hinata. I've spoken with her about what to do, and she'll tell you everything once you get to the place I've designated. And take Uzumaki with you. He seems as though he may be of some help in this." The old man smiled good-naturedly at Naruto, who blinked in surprise at being included. Sasuke was starting to feel like things were going to work out.

* * *

**A/N**: okay. So here we have Sasuke, who has a larger than life problem. He has an honest-to-goodness doppleganger! If you guys can think of a better name for the "evil Sasuke" than the Uchiha, as I've been calling him, I can replace content and all that jazz, then fix it. But unless we come across something better, then he'll stay 'the Uchiha'. 

**Oh, and the note at the beginning is in response to someone's actual comments. No names, but just remember that it ain't over until the fat lady sings, and if you stop reading just because you're uncomfortable with something, you might never see the conclusion that might have been worth it!**

** I apologize if it seemed like a threat, or if I was being preachy. But I do at times get offended when I get comments that illustrate the utter intolerance of some people.  
**


	5. Spy vs Spy

**A/N: **Now that I have actually finished the chapter, it's time to do a little dance of joy! (gets up and does a dorky little dance) Ah, now that I've gotten that out of my system...I want to apologize for the late update. Also, I should warn you about a couple of things. There's just one thing that I dont' have a code for that's in this chapter...Sasuke gets kind of...(wracks brain for a polite way to say it...comes up dry...okay, fine. blunt is the best way...)...horny. God, I hate that word. But that's exactly what happens. Sorry if it's offensive to anybody.

**AL**--Well, I don't plan ANY actual lemons for this fic, but there's a bit of strange genjutsu use in this chapter, as well as a lime-ish part toward the end. (ALalmost lemon)

**C**--We'll still be referring to the "other Sasuke" as "the Uchiha" for the most part, though Hinata does call him "other Sasuke", and Naruto calls him "evil bastard".

**FL**--Slight language warning, for Naruto's name for the Uchiha.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor, and he owns my soul.

* * *

**In This World of Make-Believe

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**: Spy vs. Spy

* * *

**_--Margin For Error--_**

Sasuke sat on a filthy pile of rags and sacks, nursing his wounds. He did not understand why the Sandaime would have sent them to this hell-hole. In the heart of the warehouse district, the dirty storehouse was home to nothing but rats, and the largest cockroaches that he had ever seen. Hinata sat on the floor, brave soul that she was, and was being harassed at the moment by two particularly large cockroaches. Naruto paced between the two seated shinobi, talking silently to himself. The look on the boy's face was something like nervousness mixed with anger. Sasuke understood. He felt the same way. Both he and Naruto wanted a crack at the "evil bastard Sasuke", as Naruto had dubbed him.

Sasuke preferred to think of his double as "Uchiha", since that's what he was. It was difficult to think of someone who looked like you as an "evil bastard", even if it was true. Sasuke looked over at where Hinata cringed away from the insects hissing at her. He picked up a small pebble, and tossed it to her, and she gratefully used it to chase away her six-legged tormentors. The three of them were to remain silent, and mask their chakra until someone came for them with further instructions.

By now, the light was beginning to wane. Not long from now, Kabuto would arrive at the designated area of the Forest of Death. If Itachi and Kakashi did not extract the information needed, the jig would be up, so to speak. They needed all the information they could get on Orochimaru's plan, and Sasuke was running out of time.

A rhythmic knock rang through the dirty room, and Hinata rose from her seat on the floor, Naruto backing her up. She opened the door, and standing in the light of dusk was Itachi, with Nara Shikaku. His brother was covered in blood. Hinata nearly fainted. Itachi held up a hand for silence as he and the Nara stepped into the storehouse. Once he had done that, he formed the anti-eavesdropping jutsu, but had it fill the entire room. Sasuke was just a tiny bit jealous of that. Finally, the maddening silence was broken when Itachi said, "He told us everything we needed to know." Then, he tossed a bundle to Sasuke. "Put those on."

When he opened the bundle, he found a fresh uniform, sandals, and a packet of notes, with dribbles of fresh blood on them. After scanning them, he raised an eyebrow. "Is all of this true?" Itachi nodded. Sasuke's mouth set in a firm, grim line. "Then there's no margin for error. Is he secure?"

"Never mind that. Just remember everything in that packet and you should be fine. Shikaku?" Itachi motioned the man forward, and he went to look at Sasuke's wounds. He nodded slightly, then began rummaging in his pocket. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. What had his brother being so evasive?

"Hyuuga-san." Shikaku said, and Hinata looked up from where she had been staring at the floor. He threw a jar at her, and she caught it deftly. "Put this on his wounds, and apply a slight amount of chakra to it. That should heal them without any scarring." With that, the man left. For a long moment, Hinata stared at Sasuke, then did as Shikaku had asked. When the wounds were healed, Sasuke thanked her.

Not long after this, he was dressed and armed with the knowledge of Orochimaru's plan so far. It was evil in the extreme, up to par with what he expected from the Snake Sannin. "Itachi." His brother looked at him. "Take care of Hinata for me." Itachi grunted non-committally. Sasuke turned to leave, handing the papers back to Itachi. His brother was then nowhere to be seen, leaving behind only a puff of smoke_. So much for taking care of Hinata_. He looked to Naruto, who was no longer pacing, but stood stock still in the middle of the floor, staring at him. "Can you watch out for her, then, if my brother won't?"

"Sure. Now get the hell out of here, idiot!" Naruto said, voice showing his irritation. Sasuke was out the door and in the alley when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He found himself on his back, with Hinata on top of him. She once again looked angry.

"You weren't going to just assign someone to take care of me and then leave without saying goodbye, were you?" He smiled sheepishly. "Sasuke, you're going to have to stop treating me like a porcelain doll. I won't break, you know." She took hold of his face with both hands, and kissed him. Sasuke would never be able to explain the feeling he had when Hinata kissed him, but he would be able to say, if asked, that his toes curled in his sandals, and he had an extremely idiotic smile on his face for nearly five whole minutes. After a long, and delightfully lingering kiss, she pulled away from him, with a similar grin on her own lips.

"I love you, Hinata." He didn't realize he said this, but Hinata did, and she had difficulty releasing him when he finally did leave.

* * *

_The puppet now controls the strings. Will he be able to manipulate his own movements, or will the threads of fate catch him up once again? Our young man has only to wait and see, and go about his business. How long will the test last? How many lives will he affect? Those great cosmic powers are quite happy with the way their plaything is performing, even though he is not doing as they would like. And so, they continue to laugh, and watch in fascination as they allow free will to rule over fate. _

_Running toward destiny, laughing at fate, Uchiha Sasuke is now truely his own master. And he pulls those he loves along with him. _

* * *

_**--False Pretenses--**_

The forest was, as always, dark. Sasuke found the meeting spot completely empty. It was near the entrance for the Chuunin selection exams, and he remembered it all too well. He sat there, on a tree root, watching the surrounding trees warily, waiting for any sign of Kabuto. After what seemed like an hour, Orochimaru's silver-haired minion appeared on the leaf-strewn ground in front of him. He stood casually, a challenging smirk on his lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "How's Sakura?"

"She's fine. Training's going well, as I told you before. How are things progressing with Hinata?" Kabuto began walking toward him, and he watched Sasuke with shrewd dark eyes as he did.

"Not bad. I'm sure you heard about the incident with Shikamaru?" Sasuke watched him adjusting his glasses, moving hair from his eyes, then nodding to answer his question. "Well, you're the one who has direct contact with Orochimaru-sama. How do you think he'd view the fact that Hiashi still won't let me marry her?" The look in Kabuto's eyes changed suddenly, which he had been afraid of.

He pushed black hair from Sasuke's eyes. "Always straight to business." Sasuke looked impassively at him, remembering the tender way that the other version of himself had held the head of the Kabuto _henge _in his lap, hands shaking. Perhaps a different approach than was planned? Scarred fingers brushed over his cheek, and he let the impassive mask slip just for a moment, and feigned a look of surprise and mortification before covering it up.

Sasuke slapped Kabuto's hand aside. "I don't have time for this," he growled. "Did you ask me here to accomplish anything other than trying to get me to sleep with you?" Kabuto looked hurt.

"Sasuke-kun, why would you say something like that? You know I have only the utmost respect for you." Sasuke snorted at that. "But, just to answer your question, I have not really heard anything from Orochimaru-sama in weeks. The plan stands exactly as it has." He started leaning toward Sasuke. "Your heartbeat is speeding up, Sasuke."

"So?" Sasuke asked, adding a defensive note to his voice.

"So, why do you fight it? You can feel it, can't you?" Kabuto took the final step toward him, and Sasuke found himself pressed against the tree, and he realized that yes, he could feel something. Against his leg. _Aw, crap. _He looked away from the other boy, not wanting to see his face. He knew what he would find there, anyway. That didn't last long, since his face was grabbed roughly and turned to face eyes as black as tar. "Sasuke, I'm going to kiss you now."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked defiantly, and got only a nod in return before he found breathing to be difficult, what with a set of lips crushed against his. After a moment, Kabuto pulled away from him. "Are you satisfied? You had your kiss. Now, I'm going home since you don't seem to have anything new." He pushed away from the other boy, and started to walk away.

"Sasuke, please." He turned back to see a pleading look in Kabuto's eyes. Sasuke smirked. _I love it when a plan comes together._ He was not going to enjoy what he had to do, but if he thought of it as a mission, then he could get through it. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds, taking in the pouting expression Kabuto had. In a way, it was a little satisfying that he seemed to have some kind of power over the older boy, since he was so used to Kabuto treating him like a child. He crooked a finger at the boy, and watched him bite his lip as he walked slowly over to him.

When Kabuto came to a stop, Sasuke leaned forward and whispered to him, "Be careful what you wish for," which made the taller of the two shiver and clutch at Sasuke's shirt. Chuckling slightly, he pulled Kabuto's hands from his shirt, and said, "Oh, no. You keep your hands to your self." Sasuke pushed him against the same tree he'd been smashed against a few moments earlier, and said, "Let's just call this an exercise in self-control." He removed the boy's glasses, tucking them into Kabuto's pants pocket. He then shoved his forehead protector down over his eyes and laughed quietly. "Here's the rules, Kabuto. You can't touch me, no matter what I do to you. Your hands stay where they are, or I'll pin you to the tree with kunai. Got it?"

Genjutsu is a wonderful thing. It can make you see things, hear things, and in some cases, even feel them. And they took so little chakra…Sasuke distracted Kabuto for a split second by biting his neck, hard. After that, he just sat on the ground while he let the genjutsu he'd used do its work. Twenty minutes later, Kabuto was a quivering mass of post-coital goop, and Sasuke was disturbed by the things that the older boy had said when in the grip of his genjutsu. He rumpled his own clothing, and positioned himself as he knew he was in the genjutsu before he pulled the cloth away from Kabuto's eyes, which were unfocused.

"Didn't I tell you? Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." With a cocky smile that he thought he must have picked up from Naruto, he said, "Next time, don't contact me unless you actually have something to tell me." Once he pushed the forehead protector back down, he turned and walked away.

"S-Sasuke…wait."

"What?" He looked back over his shoulder, waiting for a response.

"Sakura told me about you training with Uzumaki. Why are you?" Kabuto's voice had a note of suspicion floating through that euphoric haze, which Sasuke was surprised he could manage.

"I get bored. And he's…adorable." Sasuke nearly laughed at his words. He was only repeating in part what his other self had said, but he still had a hard time saying that Naruto was 'adorable' while keeping a straight face. Kabuto flinched and looked hurt. "Jealous?" The shinobi against the tree turned a vague shade of pink. Sasuke laughed and walked away.

* * *

**_---Propriety---_**

Sasuke threw himself onto his bed. He still felt like twitching at the thought of Kabuto writhing against a tree, screaming his name, and begging him to do things to him that Sasuke had never even heard of. A knock came at his door, and he grunted, "It's open," then watched Itachi slip into his room.

"How did it go?"

"I got nothing new. He wanted to talk to me, but only to try seducing me. Ugh." Sasuke stuck out his tongue, and Itachi laughed. "What's so funny?" His brother shook his head, but laughed harder. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke got up from his bed and took off his vest. "Anyway, I'm really grateful for all of the genjutsu I know. He now thinks that we've had sex."

Itachi stopped laughing, and eyed him. "You're going to have to tell me all of the things you learned from Orochimaru. He's legendary." Sasuke knew that tone. He looked warily at his brother.

"Careful, Itachi. There are some things no one should know. We call Orochimaru an abomination for a reason." Sasuke hung the vest up in his closet, and padded back over to the bed. "How is your brother?" At that, Itachi frowned. Sasuke didn't like the evasive tack the man was taking. "Itachi? Did something happen? You didn't kill him, did you?"

Shaking his head, Itachi said, "No. He's far from dead. But he told us everything. From his plans for Hinata, to Orochimaru's plans, to his plans for Naruto, and Kabuto." At that, the elder Uchiha shivered. "My brother is a true deviant. I don't know when I've met anyone worse. He's sick." Sasuke chuckled at that. He had no idea how right he was.

"Try having him in your head." Honestly, it was a surprise to him that the other's thoughts had been hidden from him for so long. "Oh. That reminds me." He got up again and padded over to the desk, and pulled the journals he'd read from the cupboard. "Here." Itachi seemed confused. "You may want to get the cryptographers to go through it for hidden code and other such bullshit. He's a devious bastard, but he's just like most people, he does want to keep things for posterity." Itachi took them and nodded.

"Sasuke," his brother said, holding the books to his chest, "I'm sorry for what I said before. As far as I'm concerned, he isn't my brother anymore." Wonder of wonders…Itachi's eyes faltered for a moment, betraying an unsteady emotion. "And…I wouldn't be opposed to you staying with us, even after this ordeal is over." Sasuke was surprised by this. Even here, Itachi was stoic, so any sentiment that was evident was staggering. But far beyond the look on his brother's face was the fact that he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and said quietly, "You're a good man, Sasuke." With that, Itachi turned to leave the room.

"Itachi…" Sasuke breathed, a lump forming in his throat. The elder turned back to him, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips. Long after the door had closed behind his brother, Sasuke stared at the wooden planks. "I'm glad to have met you…Aniki."

Not long after Itachi left the room, there was a quiet knock at the door, just as he was unbuttoning his shirt. He had grown accustomed to that knock. "Come in, Mother," He said this as he pulled the shirt off and threw it into the hamper. "What's going—" Sasuke's words died in his throat when he saw that it was not his mother, but Hinata, standing in the doorway. She closed the door behind her, and he blinked in surprise. "Hinata? Are you sure it's a good idea to come here?"

"I don't care." She certainly looked like she didn't care. Her entire body seemed to be trembling, as if from the cold. "They told me, Sasuke. Kakashi-san told me everything. Why didn't you tell me why the other Sasuke wanted me?" She started walking toward him, that familiar anger in her eyes. "Did you think I couldn't handle it? That I would break so easily? Do you think I'm made of glass, Sasuke?" She had stopped just in front of him, staring up at him. Her hands were on her hips, and she was not happy. "Well?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. She was completely right. And there was no one to hold her back now. He had been very thankful to have someone to do so earlier. Now, he could end up with some serious internal injuries if he said the wrong thing. "Um…well…" he said sheepishly, which seemed to answer her question well enough, because she hit him hard on the head.

"There. That's proof enough that I won't break." Hinata smirked, "If my hand didn't shatter on your hard head, then I think I'll be all right." He rubbed the sore spot on his head, wincing. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to be such a baby? I didn't hit you that hard." It was true, really. She hadn't hit him that hard. His brain hadn't been jarred at all.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For treating me like some fragile thing that needs to be put in a glass case? Or for being a ninny? Oh. Or maybe it's for making Naruto take care of me! That _must_ be it. I've never felt so babied in all my life!" She threw her hands up in the air and continued to rant, until Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

It wasn't long and lingering like the last kiss they had shared, or even passionate like the first one. It was simple, chaste, and heartfelt. After he pulled his lips away from hers, he said, "All of the above. I'm sorry for everything, Hinata. It won't happen again." That made her happy enough to jump onto him and hug him until he couldn't breathe, which in turn made him happy until he actually reached the point of oxygen depletion. When that happened, he couldn't see straight, and couldn't tell her he couldn't breathe. So he just sort of collapsed to the floor.

Hinata's eyes were wide as she leaned over him, asking if he was all right. "Fine," he croaked. "Just try not to strangle me, okay?" She nodded. After a moment, she straightened herself and walked to the door. He thought she was going to leave, and sat up to ask why. Sasuke found that it was quite the contrary. Hinata was locking the door. "What are you…" Three strides took her back to him, and she sat on the floor in front of him.

"Sasuke, do you remember in the alley, earlier?"

He smiled a lopsided smile. "You, um, tackled me."

"Yes, and do you remember what you said to me just before you left?" He shook his head. "You said you love me." He stopped breathing, and after a moment, he felt dizzy. Had he? Had he really said that? Why couldn't he remember saying it? There wasn't still something of that other Uchiha in his head, was there? Then he realized that he was being an idiot. There was no one but him in his head now. So why had he said that he loved her?

"I…I did?" He felt some kind of tension in the air, very similar to what he'd felt in the alley with Naruto. It got thicker as she leaned toward him, a small smile on her lips. Where coy little Hinata had gone, he did not know, but his fifteen-year-old hormones were going completely insane when she crawled over him, straddling his hips.

"Yes, Sasuke, you did. And you meant it." Her voice was throaty, and he was scared out of his wits at what that might mean. "I know that it's a little soon to be saying that sort of thing, and it's a shock for you. But, for me, the timing doesn't matter." Her face was getting closer to his, and he half-jumped with he felt her hands on him, running over his chest and down to his stomach…

"H-Hinata? What –_are—_you doing?" His voice rose an octave at the word 'are,' since she had settled herself quite firmly against his hips, and a frighteningly pleasant feeling spread through him at that.

She eyed him teasingly and said, "I didn't think you were a prude, Sasuke." That was not what he wanted to hear, certainly. He was panicking as his body went completely mad, and he actually was becoming quite uncomfortable. Why were his pants so tight? She started to laugh lowly, and then said, "Oh, that is so cute. You're blushing."

"A-am no-ot…hn…" Hinata had leaned down and started to trail wet kisses down his neck. "I am not b-blushing, Hina-ahhh." His natural desire for being right and his drive for competition were completely forgotten as he felt something warm and wet slide over his left nipple. Uncomfortable? Hell yes. On the edge of losing control? Most definitely. Sasuke was in a transported state of mind. So much so that he did not notice in the least when his pants were undone. He _did_ notice, however, when a small but firm hand slid into his boxer shorts. "_For crying out loud_!" He snapped out of his stupor immediately, nearly throwing her off of him, but she hung on well enough, but removed her hand from his underpants.

Hinata chuckled. "Is this the part where you say that you didn't think I was that kind of girl?" Well, she had a sense of humor about this that Sasuke could not, for the life of him seem to duplicate. "I understand if it's a little too soon for you. I'll stop." Wait a minute. Wasn't that supposed to be something _he_ said to her? And was he mistaken, or did he hear a note of challenge in her voice? Oh, a more perfect bait could never have been dangled before the young Uchiha. When presented with a challenge, our young man simply (and I heartily hope you'll pardon the pun) rises to the occasion.

"Did I say for you to stop?" Hinata smiled as he took the bait. Her weight settled onto his lap again. Sasuke reached for her face, intent on kissing her, when his window was suddenly kicked in.

"Hyuuga Hinata, get off of him this instant." The low and forbidding tones of the youngest Hyuuga male seemed to seep into Sasuke's heart, freezing it. Hinata was glaring up at her cousin, but she was not moving. "Hinata-sama," the honorific was said through clenched teeth, "please remove yourself from Sasuke-kun. This is not the way the heir should be acting." That made her stand up. She stood to her full height (all five feet four inches) and glared white fire up at Neji. Sasuke could only watch helplessly, trying to fix his pants, and calm himself down.

"Neji-niisan, why don't you go…take a flying leap? I'm tired of your uptight attitude! When are you going to get it through your _thick_ skull that I love him? If you would just understand that, then I would ask your help with my father. And with the clan." Neji's anger melted at her words, only to be replaced by confusion.

"What?"

Hinata hauled Sasuke up from the floor, and stood in front of Neji, holding Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke's idea. I told him the clan has to change. He said that the two of us…you and I…could do it together. I don't hate you, Neji. Please, just listen to me." He seemed unwillingly curious now. "If we went before the elders, one from the Main House, one from the Branch House, the eldest children of each, then they may listen to us. It would gain support for me in the Branch House. The last thing the clan needs is Hanabi as the heir…"

Neji snorted. "She's a puppet."

Hinata smiled. "Well, at least we agree on that." Sasuke watched them in rapt fascination. She took Neji's hand with her free one, and the boy only shied away a little. "I need your help, Neji. I think that I'll need help with many things. Do you think you'll be up to it? There are so many changes that need to be made, and I don't know that I'll be able to pull this off on my own."

Neji's pale eyes were searching his cousin's face, trying to find any trace of guile, any hint of a lie. Sasuke didn't need to look at her face to know that he would find none. Then, the elder Hyuuga pulled a kunai from his holster. Sasuke was unarmed…He made ready to attack Neji with his bare hands if necessary. The kunai glinted in the light of the room as Neji dragged the point across the palm of his hand. What in the world? Hinata willingly presented her hand to her cousin, allowing him to slice open her own palm. Blood welled up in the hollow of both hands, and they clasped them tightly. Hinata's hand glowed green, and when they pulled their hands apart, there was nothing but a thin scar across the center of each of their hands.

Suddenly, Sasuke understood. A silent blood pact. Well, the Hyuuga clan was just as serious as the Uchiha, but a blood pact?

"Hinata-sama," Neji bowed low, with the utmost respect, and his tone was almost reverent. "I am very pleased that you have chosen this path, wherever it may lead. However, for the time being, may I respectfully request that you come back to the clan residence with me? Sasuke-kun must also realize the danger you put yourself in. If you two were to conceive a child out of wedlock, it would devastate any chances you may have of becoming heir. And as you are the only real hope for the changes the clan has, I cannot allow it." He looked from Hinata to Sasuke. "Uchiha, may I have your word that you will not do anything inappropriate with her until I can see the two of you safely and legally married?"

Sasuke wanted to laugh. It was like having a conference with the Elders. He finally nodded after Hinata gave him a pointed look. "I swear, on the graves of my ancestors, that I will not touch her in a lustful way until it is completely legal for me to do so." His answer made Neji's eyes widen, and Hinata squeezed his hand, a very pleased smile on her lips. He was a little surprised by his own words, as well. It really was more than he had been intending to say, but before Neji had interrupted, Sasuke's thoughts had been _quite_ lustful, so he supposed it was accurate. He let go of Hinata's hand, and looked Neji in the eyes again. "So am I to understand that we have your support?"

Neji smiled slightly, holding out his hand to Sasuke. "Anything to piss off Hiashi-sama."

Taking the offered hand of friendship, Sasuke smiled broadly. "Arigato, Neji. Now, you two please go. I don't want to think of what my father will say if he finds _both_ of you in here. He'll think you're plotting something." Sasuke suddenly realized that he really did think of the other people in the house as his family. It was a good feeling.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata said quietly.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this." The boy did as he was told, and then she smiled up at Sasuke before grabbing a handful of dark hair and pulling his face down so that she could kiss him. And suddenly, he had a sensation of falling, like the dream where you fall forever and never really hit the ground. If he hadn't just promised to do nothing of the sort, he would shove Neji out of the window and _try_ to conceive a child out of wedlock. As it was, he had to try very hard not to touch her. If he did, he was sure it would not be in any way that was appropriate. When she pulled away from him, he felt that goofy grin on his face again. It was definitely not an expression his face was used to. The contortion of the muscles actually felt foreign.

Neji's tone was slightly exasperated when he said, "Can I open my eyes yet? Are you finished molesting him?" Both Hinata and Sasuke laughed at that, and Hinata said that he could look. "For goodness sake, Hinata-sama. I hope you don't do anything like that in public."

She raised an eyebrow, and then reached up and took hold of his ear, pulling him toward the window. "No peeking, Mister Nosy. Next time, I'll make it so that you get an eyeful." That had the elder of the two sputtering protests of propriety and premarital sex, which made her laugh all the harder. Before they walked down the side of the house, Hinata popped her head back into the room, and smiled broadly. "I love you, Sasuke." And then she was gone.

The entire situation left him stunned, amused, and disturbingly aroused. None of that really should have surprised him. This reality's Hinata was quite different from the one he knew, and he was certain that if they did eventually get married, it would be a very interesting life. He looked down, the bulge in his trousers glaringly obvious. "Shower…" he growled to himself, and then wished that he hadn't had to make that promise.

* * *

**A/N:** Oops. I guess maybe me making Sasuke all excited may have been a little scary. 

**Sasuke:** Oh, it's okay. Does that mean I get to have private time with Hinata later?

**antilogicgirl:** Um, no. You swore. No naughy stuff until you're married.

**Hinata:** He swore. _I_ didn't.

**antilogicgirl:** Hey, who died and made you queen of OOC?

**Neji:** That would be you.

**antilogicgirl:** (frowns) I'm not dead yet.

**Hinata:** No, but I dont' think that you're being fair.

**antilogicgirl:** Just because you guys didn't get to have 'private time' doesn't mean I don't love you. Now, be good and help me with the next chapter. And Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Hai?

**antilogicgirl:** Keep your hands off the girl.


	6. Lesser of Two Evils

**A/N:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the late update. I've been out of town for a long time. Now, I'm working feverishly on my stories, so never fear. This chapter is rather disturbing at times, so please pay close attention to the warnings.

**FL**--the other Sasuke, as well as our Sasuke, and Naruto, all have potty mouths in this chapter

**SL**--There's a bit of limeish stuff, though it's really not exactly enjoyable. To put it blungly, it's rather sick.

**C**--We're still going with "The Uchiha" for Sasuke's other self. Just keep that in mind so things don't get confusing. Also, there's the first POV (point of view) change in the entire story in this chapter. We see things through the Uchiha's eyes. And we are now very afraid.

**V**--This chapter had violence. A good deal of blood, and craziness.

**S**--slight spoiler for a technique revealed in chapter 308 of the manga. You've been warned.

**Legal Stuffiness: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**In This World of Make Believe

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** Lesser of Two Evils

* * *

**_--Insomnia--_**

Four in the morning, and Sasuke couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that something was wrong. It was not anything born out of his shinobi training, or even from being around Naruto (who seemed to be a magnet for trouble), but a feeling that was altogether new. Sighing, he decided that he had better get up, since there would be no sleep before the sun came up. Grumbling, he threw on his bathrobe, and went down the stairs, and into the kitchen. To his surprise, Itachi was coming in the door, his ANBU mask in hand, hair disheveled, and blood smeared over his vest. He was distraught. Sasuke blinked at him from the middle of the kitchen floor, holding the copper kettle that he was going to use to make tea.

"He's gone." Itachi said suddenly, and collapsed into one of the low chairs surrounding the table, a glazed expression on his face. The older Uchiha stared at the surface of the table, dark eyes unfocused. Sasuke waited, and when no other explanation was forthcoming, he added more water to the kettle, and put it on the stove, then moved toward Itachi.

Sasuke unfastened the katana from his brother's back, and then unsnapped the vest he wore, pulling it over his head. The man remained pliant through this process. "Who's gone Aniki?" He asked mildly, as if he were speaking to a child. Trying to bully Itachi would not work. He might not be an evil bastard in this reality, but there was no way that his personality was so different that he would take kindly to being prodded by his younger brother. In the same unobtrusive tone, he continued his gentle prying. "Who did this?"

Itachi's eyes turned up to look into his. "The other you." Sasuke paused in the middle of wiping blood from his brother's arm, and looked unsurely at him. "He…he killed two ANBU. Then he injured Kakashi-san, and fled." Sasuke dropped the towel. The wheels in his head were turning at a frightening rate, and he seemed unable to stop them. His mind sifted through hundreds of possibilities, dozens of plans. Finally, he made his decision.

"Is Kakashi all right? Is he able to move? We may need him." When Itachi didn't answer, but merely stared blankly up at him, Sasuke bit his lip and then decided to do the only thing he could to shake the man out of his stupor. Pulling back his hand, he slapped Itachi hard on the left cheek. It worked. His brother glared up at him, red bleeding into his irises. "Don't look at me like that, Itachi. We have to move on this. Now. Does Sandaime know he's escaped?" The man shook his head. "Right. You go and notify the Hokage, and then put Hinata on alert. I take that back. Notify the entire Hyuuga Compound."

"And what are you going to be doing while I'm dragging my ass all over Konoha?" Itachi asked sharply, pulling his vest back on.

"I'm going to wake up father and the rest of the clan." Itachi's eyes widened. Sasuke looked at him blandly. "You don't actually think that he was bluffing when he said he'd kill us all, do you? He was serious, Itachi. And he might just be able to pull it off. Now, get your weapon and move your ass." The other man stood stiffly for a moment, a strange sort of brotherly indignation etched into his features. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Move your ass, _sir_." Itachi snorted, and fixed his ponytail on the way out of the door. Sasuke cursed under his breath, and ran down the hallway to his parents' room.

"Otosan! Okaasan! Wake up!" He threw the door open, shedding light on their bed, and his father was now sitting up, staring groggily at him, and asking what the meaning of all this was. "There is no time to explain. Just get up. It's an emergency. I have to wake the rest of the clan. Someone's coming. They plan to kill us. All of us." That had his mother jumping out of bed and running for the kitchen, and his father striding across the room toward him, and taking him by the shoulders.

"Sasuke, please just explain to me. Your mother is waking people up as we speak. Just please, tell me what's going on." Sasuke looked up into Uchiha Fugaku's eyes. They were filled with concern for his outburst. He really didn't feel as if there was time for this. The feeling he had was growing worse, as if the world were about to end. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

Ten minutes later, the man was sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed, and nodding to the last bits of the story. Sasuke's mother had long since left the room. "Now, he's escaped, and Itachi is informing the Sandaime. You believe me, don't you?" The man stood and crossed the room to where Sasuke was still pacing nervously, hands clenching and opening repeatedly, itching to get moving.

Fugaku placed a hand on his shoulder and his lips turned up in a rare smile. "I knew there was something different about you. Your chakra was different. Better refined. If there's one thing I will not stand for, it's for my son to betray the clan. I'll help you." Sasuke closed his eyes, sagging in relief. "No time for that, son. Go get into your gear. And pick up extra weapons from the dojo. I don't want to lose both of you." Sasuke's heart leapt at the use of the word 'son'. With a quick bow, he tore through the house, up to his room. His uniform hung on its stand, and he threw it on, grabbed his hitai-ate from the dresser, and ran down the stairs, kissing his mother on the way out.

As he entered the main dojo, he removed his shoes, and bowed reverently to the portraits of his ancestors. This was a place he knew well. Though, it was not empty now. It buzzed with activity, even at this hour. Because of his family's presence in the Police Department, there would be someone here at all hours of the day and night. He saw one of his uncles tensely speaking to a second cousin, and when he entered, they both stopped speaking. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the men, tilting his head slightly to the left. "Have you not heard? I think it would be best to gather weapons and protect your homes." When the older men looked at him with mild condescension, he hardened his tone and his face. "Now." Seeing the surprise on his cousin's face, and the shock in the eyes of his uncle, Sasuke smiled just a little.

Taking up a katana from the wall, he drew the thing, testing its weight, and finding it comfortable. He also chose to shove a few extra kunai into his holsters, as well as strapping a long knife to his right calf. There really was no telling what the Uchiha would do. Did he have reinforcements at his disposal? Would Orochimaru himself make an appearance? If so, Sasuke was ready. That snake wanted killing, and he would be more than happy to oblige him.

Lights were on all throughout the compound, and as he ran across the rooftops, he could see the lights of the Hyuuga compound on the opposite side of Konoha. A grim smile spread over his lips. They had been alerted, as well. He would have Hiashi to face, after this was all over. Suddenly, a dark blur approached him from the west, and then slowed to match his pace as he traveled south to the Hokage tower. "Ohayo, Neji-san. Is Hinata well?"

"She is. Her father and Hanabi guard her as we speak. Twenty of our best clan members guard them, as well. I have been sent to tell you that there has been a change. If you kill the other version of yourself, and remain alive, the Elders and Hiashi-sama have given their blessing to you and Hinata-sama. I am to stay by your side, and protect you as I would Hinata-sama." Sasuke nodded. There was no time for joy. He had no way of knowing what tricks the Uchiha had up his sleeve, but he had the feeling that none of them would be to his liking.

* * *

**_--Dread--_**

The hallway was dark, though it was nothing that he couldn't handle, with the eyes he'd inherited. His destination was so close, he felt himself smile. As the door appeared just past the corner, pale lips further stretched, forming a rather unpleasant grin. He knocked lightly, and when he heard someone fumbling around in what must have been a very dangerously messy place—in the dark, most likely—he could almost not contain himself. The door swung open, revealing a sight that made his heart beat faster.

Uzumaki Naruto was standing there, bare-chested, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Messy blonde hair was flattened on the left side of his head, making it clear that he had been asleep for some time. Those vast blue eyes opened quite wide upon seeing him. He had to admit that he must look afright. The white hospital pajamas he had been given were spattered in quickly drying blood, his face, as well, was crusted with the gore.

Blinking slowly, he took a step into the apartment before Naruto could protest. "Good morning, sunshine…"

* * *

Upon arriving at the ANBU headquarters, the two Chuunin were surprised to see an already bandaged Kakashi barking orders to many of the ANBU. "Get ten men over to the south wall! I'll be leading two squads to the west. Where's that brat!" Sasuke had never seen the man so irate. He seemed on point of complete meltdown. When he saw Sasuke, he motioned him closer. "Kid, we're knee deep in shit. I hope you're ready for it."

The young Uchiha smiled. "Ready when you are, Kakashi-sensei." The man grinned behind his mask. "Now, what has changed?"

"No time for that. Two squads are going west to keep Uchiha and his cohorts within the walls, and others are taking their positions elsewhere. There are many secret ways into the city, and I'm not at all sure that it would be a good idea to leave them unguarded." As the man spoke, he fiddled with his long fingerless gloves. This was a Kakashi Sasuke knew well. A well-hidden ball of nerves on point of battle, up until the fighting began. Then the terrible grace of Konoha's Copy Nin would be revealed. "Sandaime is leading the forces to the south. He doesn't want to repeat his mistake with Orochimaru. I think he's trying to make up for letting the man go all those years ago."

Neji seemed a bit nonplussed by this, but held his tongue. They began to run. "Sasuke-kun, do you think it would be good to do this?"

"What are you talking about? The bastard needs to die. They _all_ need to die."

Neji nodded in agreement, but continued. "But should you really be the one to kill him?" Sasuke was rather confused. He had to kill the other version of himself. It was the only way that they could ensure that Hinata would be safe. If Neji meant that he thought Sasuke could use the help, he might be right. But if he meant that he should stay out of the fighting, he was sorely mistaken. Before he could make any kind of response, Kakashi spoke.

"Hyuuga, just deal with whatever idiots that the Uchiha brat has with him. Let Sasuke kill the other version of himself. It won't do much good for anyone if it is anybody but him. It's righting the karmic balance." Sasuke looked dubiously at the ANBU captain.

"Never knew you were so deep…" He received a smack to the back of his head which nearly sent him tumbling from the rooftops. "Oi…I don't know if that was necessary!" He rubbed at the back of his head as they ran. Then, he came to a dreadful realization. "Shit! Naruto!"

Neji looked at him questioningly. "The Uzumaki kid? What about him?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. "The Uchiha has an _interest_ in him. I have to go and get him, before something happens to him." Kakashi nodded, and tossed him something. A collar radio, with a tracking module and a few other nice additions. Nice. He snapped the thing around his neck, pocketing the receiver. "If you locate Uchiha, Kabuto, Orochimaru, or anyone wearing Otogakure's symbol, call me. I'll be on my way as soon as I can. Watch out for Haruno Sakura, as well. She may be a threat." With that, he veered to the west, heading directly for Naruto's apartment. Neji followed doggedly at his side.

* * *

_Balance. If there was only darkness, the world would end. The same can be said of good. If there were only one, then would the world survive? Our young man struggles. He fights against himself, others, life, death. Life is one constant fight. But if that fight were to suddenly stop, what would the purpose be? On goes this little experiment, the gods laughing. But how much longer will their mirth last?_

_Their game is cruel. The players follow no rules. Bound by nothing, by at the same time by everything, our young man simply plays the game as well. How soon before he stops the game?_

* * *

**_--Will--_**

"No…please…" Naruto's lips trembled as he spoke, which only fueled the twisted need in him. Just a moment ago, he had pinned the smaller boy against the whitewashed wall opposite his couch. His struggles were much less vigorous now that a powerful genjutsu had been placed on him, re-directing fear and hatred into other emotional centers in his mind that would be far more useful.

Growling lowly, he pressed himself firmly against Naruto, smearing blood from his shirt over lightly tanned skin, sliding… "Don't fight me, Naruto. You don't want to."

Warm breath on his neck, coming faster now, stuttered around the words, "Y-yes I d-do…" as he attacked the sensitive flesh of his victim's shoulder. Using tongue and teeth, he began exploring, tasting.

"No lies now, Naruto. Say it." He ground forcefully against plaid pajama-clad hips, groaning at the effort it took not to rip those virulently orange pants off of the smaller boy.

"S-say what, a-a-_Aaagh_-asshole?" If that had been an attempt to sound menacing, he'd failed miserably. The fact that he was still resisting was only encouraging. It wouldn't be any fun to break the little shinobi if it were easy.

After another grind of groan-worthy proportions, he said, "My name, Naruto. Say my _name_." Both of them were breathing hard now, gasping, even. He could feel Naruto's resolve, his stubbornness, his will, right on the edge of cracking. He smiled, and kissed trembling lips with such force and blind passion that it surprised even him. It was not good that he felt such powerful need for one person. It had to be purged, and it had to be _now._ Gripping slender wrists—held over Naruto's head, against the wall—more tightly than could feel good for anyone, he pulled away from bruised lips and hissed, "_Say it, Naruto! Say my fucking name._"

Half-lidded eyes opened wider, allowing him a view of their cobalt depths. They were utterly cold. To his everlasting surprise, Naruto's hands began to move, pushing away from the wall. When his arms were far forward enough, the young man shoved downward, breaking the grip on his wrists. Naruto's captor staggered backward as hatred kindled in eyes that were formerly filled with an uncertain want. "Never. You don't deserve that name."

* * *

_**--The World is Too Much With Us--**_

For at least a day, Sasuke had been thinking about what happened in the alley with Naruto, and how his mind had confused itself. He wanted nothing but the old friendship the two of them had shared, but the other version of himself, the other Sasuke…he _lusted_ after the blonde shinobi. The Uchiha had unhealthy fantasies, which Sasuke actually had begun to fear. In no way did he consider himself a prude, but that guy had to have some kind of dominance issues to be into the kinds of things he was. It had been the combination of friendly feelings and the lust thrown in from the other Sasuke's mind that made him think he was in love with Naruto…completely plausible. More than that, he knew it was the truth. Sasuke found himself wishing, in a way, that it was not true. His friend deserved better than being alone.

When Neji and Sasuke got to Naruto's door and found it ajar, he was worried. He drew his katana from its sheath, and used the toe of his sandal to push the thing fully open. As he entered, he checked every part of the living area, even going so far as to look behind the door. No one was there. Listening intently, he motioned Neji forward. They took positions on either side of the bedroom door, though they heard nothing. If the younger ninja was merely sleeping, it would not surprise him. Unfortunately, he had other suspicions. Nodding to his companion, the Hyuuga grasped the knob, throwing the door open.

What they saw was disturbing. The same anti-eavesdropping jutsu that Kakashi had used upon first meeting Sasuke was being employed with great effect. Naruto was tied, hand and foot with ropes to his bed, and the Uchiha lay atop him, covered in blood and holding a kunai. Three others lay bloodied next to Naruto's naked body. Tears shone on ashen cheeks, and his eyes were screwed shut in pain. There were several wounds which were already healing on Naruto's torso, and one on his face. The Uchiha's white hospital pajamas were crumpled on the floor, also bloodied.

There was no way that he could have brought weapons with him. Sasuke was disturbed by the fact that the bastard was using Naruto's own kunai to let blood as he forcefully raped his friend.

It was obvious they hadn't heard or seen he and Neji enter, but it was only a matter of time. So, he hurriedly cast a genjutsu to make it seem as if the room was still empty, and the door closed. "For the love of…what a sadistic bastard." Neji breathed as they approached the wall of the jutsu. He cocked his head to one side. "I can get through this. Stand ready." His eyes searched the iridescent wall, examining it. His eyes found something, apparently a weak spot, and he concentrated his chakra into two fingers, then pushed them into that spot. The jutsu instantly dissipated.

Pitiful cries filled the room as Naruto struggled not to scream, and Sasuke stepped swiftly up toward the Uchiha. Placing the katana at his clone's throat, he said, "Drop it." The sound of metal on hard wood followed, and then a low, rolling laugh. He was still invading Naruto's body with his own, however, and Sasuke was becoming more enraged by the second.

"I wondered when you would show up. So…Sasuke. Want to end this, once and for all?" There was a sickening sort of wet sound as he removed himself from the bound shinobi on the bed, and then stood facing Sasuke. There was blood on every part of him, and none of it was his. It was all Naruto's. He would have to remedy that. The Uchiha was speaking again. "After all, this world isn't big enough for the both of us, is it?" It occurred to Sasuke at that moment that he really couldn't have said it any better. That was rather true. He knew that one of him was quite enough, so he thought that it would be best for everyone if he just killed this bastard right now. His answer was in the affirmative.

"Sure. Neji, untie Naruto, and take him into the living room. I don't want him to see this. And," He pulled the collar radio from his neck, tossing it to the other boy. "Call Kakashi to tell him that the threat is contained at Naruto's apartment for now." After making sure that both of the other boys were out of the room, Sasuke said, "You will die, Uchiha. Are you prepared?"

"If I die, Orochimaru-sama can bring me back."

Smirking, Sasuke simply said, "In that case, I suppose I won't leave a body, then." And then, the battle was joined. Sasuke soon discovered that his skill with the katana would not help him. It was a problem of range. The shorter range of the kunai that the white-clad boy wielded was, to an extent, an advantage. So he batted the Uchiha away with the flat of the blade, and sheathed it, opting to use the long knife on his calf. They matched each other in speed and skill, which was not really surprising. The two were, essentially, the same person. Their taijutsu would, of course, be equal.

As things were at a standstill, and Sasuke was merely gathering his chakra for a jutsu, he decided to talk to the bastard. "What did you do to him?" He asked this after a particularly fierce hit on his part.

Smirking bloody lips, and dodging another blow, the Uchiha said, "I gave him exactly what he wanted."

Kicking at the other Sasuke's feet, he growled, "I have a hard time believing that Naruto wanted to be tied up, mutilated and raped."

"Oh, he didn't like _that_ very much. But he was quite…pliant before I restrained him. Even screamed my name. Or…would it be _your_ name?" It didn't occur to him that the boy might be lying. Sasuke let his temper get the best of him, and found himself disarmed because of it. The other version of himself simply knocked the knife from his hand as he charged at him. "Tsk, tsk, Sasuke." The boy said as he backed his twin against the wall, the point of his kunai pressing just above his Adam's apple. "Temper, Sasuke. Temper." That infuriatingly smooth, sticky sweet tone was grating on Sasuke's nerves. But with a kunai at his neck, what was he to do?

"Were you thinking that you could kill me? That you could just break me in half like a twig, and take my place, Sasuke? Well, I have to say that I'm rather dissatisfied with your performance. You were supposed to be such a great shinobi!" The heat of the Uchiha's breath was on his face now, so closer that were it anyone else, he would think there would be a kiss involved. "But you turned out to be weak, just like the rest of them. Quite the disappointment. You couldn't even tell what was going on in your _own head_, you little moron. Couldn't even figure out why your thoughts were so disjointed. And you thought you were in love with Naruto! That was rich. Love is for the weak, Sasuke. Love is for those who are too scared to be able to hate something with all of their being."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. This sounded exactly like him, but…did he really feel that way anymore? He looked deep into the dark depths of eyes identical to his own. There was so much hatred there that it frightened him. Was that what he looked like? Did people see that in him, too? Then, he stopped wondering. Sasuke suddenly felt pity for his other self. Why would anyone who was so obviously loved by so many people simply give all of that up, so that they could…gain…power…? His eyes widened, and he realized that he himself was exactly the same. He gave up the love of his friends to do exactly what the other version of himself was doing right now. Of course, he had never tied anyone to a bed and raped them, but with the way his life had been going, he figured it was only a matter of time.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke? Why are you looking at me that way?" The kunai was pressed more tightly against his throat, and he could feel blood trickle down his neck, the force of the other's agitation put into the pressure on the blade.

Sasuke raised a hand, slowly, so that he did not alarm his captor, and gently touched his face. That gesture made the other tense visibly as calloused fingers settled on bloodied skin. "What made you this way?" The blade at his neck loosened, and the boy holding it stood there, stunned. "Why did you turn out just like me, when your life was so different? Is the soul we share simply too cold?"

The bewildered look vanished from the Uchiha's face, and he shoved hard with his other hand, causing the back of Sasuke's head to connect with the wall. "Enough prattle! It's time for you to die!" That same hand held Sasuke against the stucco, and the other raised the kunai. Blinking slowly at the sharpness of the instrument, he suddenly realized that he was _not_ like this person. Even if it had only been a very small part of him that had wished for a different life, to be a different person, he had still wished for it. He had been the one to cause this change in fate. Since that moment, he had been going with the flow, to an extent. If taking control of his own fate was the only way to change himself, then he wasn't just going to sit back and let this asshole stab him to death.

The blade flashed downward, and Sasuke blocked it with his bare hand, the point sinking into his palm, between the metacarpal bones. Then, he twisted his hand back toward himself, and pulled at the hilt of the kunai, freeing it and tossing it across the room. "You," he said to his very shocked double, "are the one who will die. If only to give peace to those you intend to torment. And those you already have." He kept his eyes on the white-clad young man, who stood there in the middle of Naruto's bedroom, dark eyes staring in horror at the chakra building up around him. Lightening forked from every pore of Sasuke's skin, setting his hair on end, latching onto things in the room, and as he walked toward the Uchiha, he smiled. "Three years of hard work. Three years of doing exactly what you wanted to do, Uchiha. This is a very…unique situation, yes? I think that right now, it would be appropriate for you to beg."

As he approached the other version of himself, he thought he saw something flash through the boy's eyes. Fear. "Ah, _now_ you realize. You understand now? Death is your only fate at this moment." He continued to walk forward, ever closer, until he saw the other boy's back come into contact with the door to Naruto's room. "Close your eyes," he said, and the fascinated horror on the face of the Uchiha came into full bloom. Reaching for him, Sasuke took hold of his arm.

The Uchiha began to scream, to thrash around, and to cry. The pain must have been intense, Sasuke thought, as the duplicate of himself even dislocated his own shoulder in an attempt to get away. "Why do you fight? It will be over much sooner if you just cooperate." The flesh on the boy's arm was an angry red, being burned by the _Chidori_. Sasuke's twin looked up at him from the kneeling position he was in, tears rolling down his face, and Sasuke smiled down at him. "Accept your death gracefully, Uchiha. Die, and let the balance be restored."

"Please, let me go. I promise, I will never harm another living creature. Just let me go."

One will say anything to be released from torment. Sasuke knew it was a lie. He saw it in the other boy's eyes. It was easy to see that he was desperate, and that he would do anything to keep his miserable life. What Sasuke did not see was the door opening, and Naruto peeking in. He did see, however, when Naruto approached them, kneeling in front of the Uchiha. For a long moment, the blonde haired boy simply looked at the tear-stained face, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

Then a small red glow encased Naruto's body, and Sasuke knew that if he looked him in the eyes, that beautiful blue would be nowhere in sight, shed in favor of red, with slitted pupils. Naruto's hand took hold of the Uchiha's neck, and he pulled him to his feet. "Sasuke," the boy said in a voice far too deep for his age, "Let go of him. He's mine." Now, Sasuke had heard things like this from Naruto before. But before, he had been weak, with nothing but his desire to be Hokage driving him. A shiver went through him at the sound of the voice coming from his friend's mouth.

"Naruto, are you sure—"

"Just let him go, teme. He's not going _anywhere_."

"No. If he dies, he dies by both our hands, Naruto." The Uchiha had wronged both of them. He deserved to die and be brought back, only to die again. Since that wasn't possible, then the both of them killing him at once seemed the next best option. Red eyes turned to face him, considering. Then a nod of Naruto's head let him know of the decision to agree.

Sasuke released his jutsu, and found himself feeling strangely heavy. His full-body _Chidori Nigashi _made him feel almost as if he could float away. The katana slid smoothly from its sheath, and he let go of the now useless arm he had been holding. Naruto's chakra changed from red to blue again, and he dropped the pale young man, who crumpled into a heap on the floor. The blonde boy leaned down to whisper to the Uchiha, "Are you frightened, Sasuke?" When no answer came, a very unpleasant smile crossed Naruto's face, distorting it beyond what Sasuke had ever seen. "You should be. As much as I would like to get you back for what you did to me, I'll take your life as payment instead. Cheap as it is."

With that said, Sasuke watched his friend move to the chest of drawers, as he pulled out a bag of wickedly sharp senbon needles. In a tone that sounded much like Iruka's during his academy lectures, Naruto said, "I think these are my favorite weapons. They're small, easily concealed, and they're very…precise. For instance, if I were to put this one—" the aforementioned needle was roughly inserted into the Uchiha's dislocated shoulder, causing it to spasm "—here…I could hit nerves that will cause pain and not allow you to use that arm." He proceeded to do the same for the cowering boy's other arm, as well as his legs and neck. Naruto seemed happy with the Uchiha's immobilized state.

The blonde ninja then picked up the large knife that Sasuke had been using. Positioning himself over the boy on the floor, who was now lying on his back, shaking, he held the blade over the Uchiha's heart. Sasuke marveled at the look in Naruto's eyes. This was righteous justice, not revenge. He himself stood at the Uchiha's head, ready to behead him. "Are you ready?" His question was directed at Naruto, but he got no answer. Both of them simply raised their weapons, ready to strike.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahahaha! Now, how's that for a cliff-hanger? I feel so evil after writing this chapter...it's rather strange.

**Naruto:** You're really sick, you know that, right?

**antilogicgirl:** Nah. I'm just...creative.

**Sasuke:** Like hell. No more rapes, okay? That was totally sick.

**antilogicgirl:** Yeah. I know. But I wanted to show how royally screwed up your other self is. Oh! I just rememebered! If anyone wants to discuss my work, or ask questions about it, request updates to stories (though if you get too insistant, I'll cry), I now have a forum. Well, there are two. You're all more than welcome to post in either of them.

http/ www.fanfiction .net/f/924421/

That's the url. So, until next time.


	7. Beast of Blood

**A/N:** Ah. Finally, my friends, I have finished this chapter. It is only partially beta'd, but that is, hopefully, okay. If necessary, I can send **Lae** the other portion, but I think it's okay for the most part. This chapter is, by far, the bloodiest one I've ever written. So, I hope you're ready. It's really tense, and full of angst. We see so much stuff in a short span of time, hopefully no one thinks I was trying to end it right here. Which I'm not. On to the warnings

**Warnings:**

**V**--Violence, blood, gore, death

**FL**--Foul Language

**Y--**Situational, tactical yaoi. You'll understand when you read it.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**In This World of Make-Believe**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Beast of Blood

* * *

**_--Death, Interrupted--_**

"On three." Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded. "One…two…th—" Before he could get the rest of the word out, the door burst open, and Neji flew at both Sasuke and Naruto, tackling them to the floor. "Neji, what the--" Again, he was interrupted.

The windows over Naruto's blood-stained bed burst inward, spraying the room with glass, wood, and brick rubble. Sasuke and the other two boys shielded their faces, after which they peered into the dust that had only just begun to settle. Sasuke could only stare. There he was. Orochimaru was standing right there, before him. Kabuto leaned against the edge of the gaping hole, surveying them. A small muscle under Sasuke's eye twitched as his blood began to positively boil. The bastard looked rather smug.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…what have we here?" The reptilian man stepped across the floor, glass crunching under his feet, over to where he crouched with the others. His eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch when he saw the young man on the floor. "Now, Sasuke-kun, you should know better than to get yourself caught and restrained. I'm not sure I need someone so…incompetent." The man's golden eyes strayed to Naruto, and rested there. All his friend could do was stare. Looking Orochimaru in the eyes was like being hypnotized by a snake. Either you looked somewhere else immediately, or you were caught. It seemed that Naruto was caught.

Still speaking to his subordinate, he said, "Ah…this must be…Naruto-kun? He _is_ beautiful." His voice was softer when he looked at Naruto again. "Stand up, boy." Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto did as he was told. For his sake, he hoped that whatever was holding the boy would wear off soon. At the moment, he was simply standing there, arms hanging limply at his sides, a glazed expression on his face as he allowed Orochimaru to step closer to him. "I see why my Sasuke-kun wanted you, little one. Was he nice to you?"

Naruto could only shake his head. "Oh? That's too bad, Naruto-kun. Come with me. I'm much more…gentle." The Sannin held out a hand to the boy, who only blinked at it slowly. "Look at me, Naruto-kun." He was obeyed, and then said, "Come, we will leave this place, and you will never have to be shunned again. No one will taunt you. I will teach you many things, and you will become strong. With me, you will have everything you ever wanted." Sasuke could hardly believe what he was seeing. It was as if some devil had ascended into the world, and began telling the boy pretty lies. Orochimaru had something up his sleeve, and Sasuke wasn't at all inclined to allow him to get what he wanted. He began gathering his chakra to perform one of the more powerful jutsu that he learned while with the snake man.

Before he could, however, Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "I…but…" The resolve that Naruto was so famous for—his Naruto, at least—was very close to breaking.

"But what, Naruto-kun?" That sickeningly soft voice was vexing Sasuke. He hated hearing it.

Still sounding as if he were hypnotized, the boy said, "There's something I want…that…that you can't give me…"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at his quarry. Sasuke was still poised to move, though he was not sure in what way he could act, as of yet. The gravelly voice he was so familiar with gained a slight edge to its tone as the man said, "What do you want? I can make certain that you have it." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up at him. No. This was not happening. He couldn't possibly even be considering that offer! Whatever it was he wanted, Orochimaru would not give it to him.

"I…" the blonde boy's hands twitched, and the one not still holding the knife rose...and pointed directly at Sasuke. The boy being indicated was beyond startled.

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Orochimaru asked, as if taking Sasuke would be as simple as picking a daisy. "Well. I'm sure we can arrange something. Kabuto. I have a task for you." In an instant, the pale-haired young man was standing beside his master.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kill Sasuke-kun." The sannin rasped, pointing to the boy lying on the floor.

"But…Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto looked as if he were quite conflicted. On the one hand, Sasuke could allow the medic to kill the boy on the floor, and then he could just get rid of both he and Orochimaru. Sounded simple enough. But there was that bit of him that was still too prideful to allow someone other than himself to kill the Uchiha. He was surprised when Kabuto's voice rose and became more firm. "Orochimaru-sama, I would like to ask your permission to keep him."

This seemed to make the man rather amused. His laughter rang out through the room, and his hand rested on Naruto's shoulder. "I suppose you could keep him as a pet. But we shall have to take steps…yes. To ensure that he does not harm anyone. Especially not _Naruto-kun's_ pet." Orochimaru looked intently at Sasuke, his smile becoming infinitely more unpleasant than he had ever seen it before.

Finally, he had enough. "You think I'll just…go with you? You think I'm going to just let you take Naruto? Has your mind gone soft, old man?" Sasuke watched with grim satisfaction as his words hit home, and as golden eyes flashed at him in a way that told him no quarter would be given if they actually fought. Fine with him, since he would return the favor. Stepping between Naruto and the Sannin, he slapped the man's hand away from his friend. "You will never lay a finger on him again, do you understand?"

"What makes you so certain that you would be able to stop me, little boy?" That long, slimy tongue licked at Orochimaru's lips, and Sasuke's stomach clenched. Completely revolted, he turned his head and spat.

"Because I know I can. Do you need a better reason?" Sasuke smirked at the man, feeling some unknown power rising inside him. It was a feeling alien to him, though he was certain that he felt it before. Pushing it to one side, he dropped into a defensive fighting stance. "I'll even give you a free shot." Sasuke's tone became patronizing at this. "What do you have to lose?" At that, the man smiled lopsidedly, taking the bait.

"Kabuto, please take Naruto-kun and your Sasuke. Stand in the far corner, and you—" He pointed to Neji, who was still horror-stricken into paralysis "—get out of my way before I rip your eyes out and eat them." The Hyuuga jumped up, backing warily away from the pair in the middle of the room, and pulling a still-dazed Naruto with him. Kabuto soon followed, plucking senbon out of the prone body he dragged across the floor. The three boys cowered in the corner. Orochimaru nodded, satisfied, then turned to Sasuke. "Are you certain you won't come with us? Naruto-kun will be sad that you're dead."

Snorting, Sasuke relaxed in his stance. "Orochimaru, do you know how to shut up? I've grown tired of your lectures." Shaking his shoulders out, Sasuke brought one hand up before him, palm toward his body, much resembling Rock Lee's stance, except that he raised one eyebrow while crooking a finger at the older man. "Come on."

And so he did. Orochimaru was quite fast, though Sasuke may have been imagining the slight difference between the man he knew and this one, with the current snake seeming to have a strike milliseconds slower than the other. Sasuke stood firm and took the man's blow full in the middle of his chest. Though he was pushed back about a meter, he blinked slowly up at golden eyes, his own dark gray holding amusement. His right hand reached to his breast-bone, scratching it as if it were itching. "Is it my turn now?" He was well aware that it actually hurt. It hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to let the man in front of him know that. "That was actually pretty lame."

Orochimaru's usual calm demeanor seemed to melt. He surged forward, snakes shooting from his sleeves, and Sasuke dodged them, only to be confronted by them again and again. Now on the defensive, he had to put a bit of distance between himself and the older ninja. Wondering if he should pull out his trump card or not, he managed to dodge another volley of snakes before planting his foot firmly into the small of Orochimaru's back. The Sannin flew, and crashed into the far wall, leaving a deep dent in the plaster work.

"Sasuke-san!" He heard this off to his left, and he looked at the corner, where Neji was standing with Naruto and Kabuto. He tossed something at him, and Sasuke nodded his thanks as he caught his katana.

"Are you going to tickle me, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, his smile curving menacingly. Sasuke had enough of his jabbering. He merely sent a healthy dose of _Chidori_ through the blade, and attacked. The five rather large vipers that sprung at him were sliced through quite neatly, and he then spun toward Orochimaru, using the momentum of the turn to give his blow more force as he drove an elbow back and up, breaking the man's nose.

That same arm drove down and back, forcing the blade of his katana into a soft abdomen. Turning in place, he faced the skewered Sannin. "Why? Why would you say those things to him?" For once, no words came from Orochimaru's mouth. "He'll believe you, of course. But you wouldn't fulfill any promises you made to him. I'll be used for experiments, and he'll be used for whatever twisted fantasies your rotten brain can come up with." Sasuke twisted the blade to that the sharp edge was pointing toward the ceiling, and then pulled up on it, opening the wound further, and watched the blood gush from the gaping hole. "Say something! Are you just going to stand there?"

"No." Sasuke blinked. The voice had come from right next to his ear, and _behind_ him. It was one of those false bodies…Damn. A blade rested at his throat, and he felt something burning at his neck. The curse…somehow, Orochimaru must have sensed it, and it activated at a touch of his chakra. Sasuke's body stiffened in pain. It was excruciating. So much so that he doubled over, not able to stand, and darkness began creeping in on his vision.

The last thing he heard before the bliss of unconsciousness took him was Naruto's voice. He was saying, voice choked with his unshed tears, "I'll take care of you, Sasuke."

* * *

**_--Not For You--_**

Kabuto's hands were moving over him. The warmth of healing chakra spread through his arm, repairing the damage done by the other him. He wasn't really sure what to say to the medic. When he was ordered to kill, he instead spared his life, but why? The obvious reason was sex. He had known Kabuto wanted him for a long time. For that matter, the feeling was mutual, but there was nothing he could do about it until now. But things were still too complicated for his liking. There were still two Uchiha Sasukes. Naruto, that gorgeous little piece of ass, was one piece of ass he wasn't going to have again, and Orochimaru would. He did feel a little sullen about that.

And then there was the other him…that other Sasuke. _Goody-fucking-two-shoes._ He loathed the bastard. Waltzing into his world, replacing him, fucking everything to hell…Who gave him the right? Now, the whole plan was screwed, and he was going to have to go with Orochimaru or be killed by Konoha's shinobi. He supposed that it could be worse.

Nevertheless, his mind seethed as he watched a blonde head bend over the pale young man lying on the floor. What was so special about him? Nothing. He was just a pasty little bitch-boy…who just so happened to be someone that Naruto cared very deeply about. It took everything he had not to sneer at the boy who was now unconscious. Naruto gathered the prone body into his arms, holding it close, his face buried in black hair. When the boy's eyes looked back up at him, they glowed red, pupils slitted, and he was reminded of earlier when he thought Naruto would kill him by snapping his neck like a twig.

The Uchiha cringed when he saw those eyes, but more so when the other version of himself was gently laid down, as if he were made of porcelain, and Naruto as stalked over to where he sat, on the edge of the bed. He was unable to move when a rough, calloused hand took hold of his chin, and oddly long fingernails scratched lightly, teasingly, at his face. An involuntary shiver came over him when a few strands of blonde hair brushed his cheek as Naruto leaned in to whisper in his ear gruffly, "It seems I may have the opportunity to pay you back after all." Coal-colored eyes widened at those words, and it suddenly seemed as if his stomach had no bottom. "I know you want to kill him. But know this: if you so much as _touch_ him, I'll rip off all your limbs, then I'll do the same thing to your cock, and shove it down your throat so that you choke on it. Got me?" This speech was made in a sultry tone, and accompanied by a growl, as well as a harsh bite to his neck. Why did it feel as if the blonde had fangs? And why did the threat of such violence turn him on? _I must be going insane…_

The teeth clamped down on his neck broke the skin, drawing blood, and Naruto began sucking; and somewhere between the growling, and his own panting whimpers, he felt chakra being forced into him. What was going on? It burned, and sent a strange prickling feeling over his entire body. His arms fell limp at his sides and he leaned against Naruto. The blonde smiled against his neck, then released him, only to leave a hollow feeling, as if he had been inside of the Uchiha in some way, filling him, and was now gone. And then the pain came. It felt as if hundreds of red-hot needles were being jammed into his neck at the same time. He put a hand to the wound, and pulling it away, was surprised to see that it came back clean. Shouldn't there be blood? He was not allowed to think of that for long.

His face was grasped roughly, and a set of red eyes stared at him, daring him to defy the will of this unearthly creature. "You will do as _I_ say, now." Naruto's voice was deep, and held a dark command that he was unable to resist. "Do you know what is on your neck, Sasuke?" Blinking, he shook his head mutely. "If you don't look very closely, it just looks like you have a bite from a dog. It's a rather nasty one, too. I'd apologize, but you'd know I wasn't sorry. The fact of the matter is that I've sealed you. If you do anything that I find…unsatisfactory, I won't hesitate to use it. Does it _hurt_, Sasuke? I hope it does. But you know, that little pain is _nothing _compared to what you will experience if you lay a finger on my Sasuke." A rolling growl had him shying away, and he was very glad when Naruto turned back to look at the other occupants of the room.

Had he not been sitting, he was certain his legs would have collapsed. The bitch of the situation was that in spite of the horrible pain, the slight activation of the seal Naruto placed on him caused him to experience pain of another sort. The Uchiha now had an extremely painful erection. And it was because of this that he was certain he was going insane.

"Naruto-kun, come here." He watched as Orochimaru beckoned to the blond boy. Naruto did not move. "I said, come _here_." A snake slithered from one of the Sannin's sleeves, and moved to wrap itself around Naruto, who merely shot a hand out and crushed the head of the deadly viper. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Ah…I see the beast has finally reared its ugly head?"

"**_WATCH WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO, LITTLE BOY." _**Somehow, Naruto's voice became darker, more like a growl that could be interpreted as words, but only after you thought about it for a second. And why was he referring to Orochimaru as a little boy? **_"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, LITTLE ONE, YOU'LL LEAVE MY CONTAINER ALONE. AND HIS MATE. IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO EITHER OF THEM, I'LL BE FORCED TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB."_**

"You are in no position to do any such thing." The Uchiha could tell that Orochimaru was worried in some way, because of the tightness at the corners of his eyes. Naruto's threats and tone were enough to scare him, but for Orochimaru to nearly blanch in the face of words that were so insulting, insinuating that he was inferior to the young man who stood before him. Then, Naruto began to laugh. It was a sharp, piercing sound, and his smile did not touch his eyes. Those red eyes…they sent a chill over his body and a shudder through his mind.

That deep, rumbling voice spoke up again. **_"YOU, BOY! HYUUGA!" _**Neji, who had been standing in the corner alone, somehow too stunned by everything to move, suddenly seemed to awaken. He appeared just to Naruto's left. **_"YOU WILL GO NOW, AND INFORM THE OLD MAN OF WHAT IS GOING ON HERE. TELL HIM THAT UNLESS HE WANTS HALF OF HIS VILLGE FLATTENED, HE'LL SEND ME SOMEONE. AND TELL HIM THAT i'M COMFORTABLE."_** The cryptic remarks were lost on both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. Neji hesitated for a moment, before his hair was grasped between clawed fingers, yanking him forward until Naruto's red eyes were no more than a few centimeters from his. His voice was lower, softer, more like Naruto's voice should be. Neji blinked repeatedly, and the Uchiha imagined that he was trying very hard not to blush. **_"Go, Neji. Tell them. Tell them that I'm dealing with things for now, but that I'll need help to clean up."_**

And then Neji was gone, and Naruto was turning back to Orochimaru, and smiling. He stepped closer to the man, quite close, as a matter of fact. His arms crossed over his chest, and he leaned toward the pale snake-like man. **_"You want this body, do you?"_** A small twitch of Orochimaru's hands and the way his eyes tried to slide toward being shut said quite clearly that yes, he did want it. Naruto's hands moved to catch at the tunic that the Sannin wore, pulling him close. Even from where the Uchiha sat, he could feel the need that came from Orochimaru in waves. What about Naruto did that? Sure, he was as fuckable as they come, but that wasn't it. It was something more primal, basic, but still complex that was beyond his meager comprehension. **_"Come now, little one. You can't say it?"_**

One of Naruto's hands slid down from grasping the man's collar, and somehow snaked between the older man's legs. Golden eyes widened slightly, and though the Uchiha couldn't see what that hand was doing, it appeared that the Sannin found it to be highly satisfactory. That stiff rope around Orochimaru's waist suddenly fell to the floor, cut away by some unseen weapon. Kabuto's hand tightened on his wrist and pulled him further away from the pair near the bed as the sound of ripping cloth filled the room. For some reason, Orochimaru simply stood there watching as his tunic and the underlying black shirt were ripped away, those dangerously sharp nails dragging over his skin, caressing, soothing.

It was like watching a man possessed. Then, all at once, it hit him. The red eyes. The claws and the evil chakra…Naruto held within him something infinitely more evil and destructive than himself, or even Orochimaru. And that thing had come forward, taking control of Naruto's body, and was about to molest the Snake Sannin. As entertaining as it would be to watch his master get fucked senseless by a demon in the body of a fifteen-year-old boy, he felt that it probably wouldn't be pretty. For that matter, Kabuto appeared to agree. He heard Kabuto removing his glasses, so as to be unable to watch. He himself was, unfortunately, transfixed.

* * *

_Perception is a strange lense to look through. What one person sees as beautiful may be revolting to another. Evil, good, light, dark, day and night. These are all subjective, and depend upon one's point of view. Whether you see the world as beautiful in the dark, or you find the shadows filled with monsters, the fact remains that there is that unknown, that place that you cannot see. And it is what we cannot see that we fear, and it is what we fear that we fight against. _

_What is it that Uchiha Sasuke fears? Everything. Nothing. Life is fear, life is pain. And he will fight with every breath he has left to keep hold of that fear, that pain._

* * *

_**--Eyes of the Demon--**  
_

His eyes felt as if they were lidded in lead as he pried them open. The room was nearly silent, and when he looked over to the corner where he had expected to find Neji, Naruto, Kabuto, and the other version of himself, he only found the last two. Naruto was, instead, standing near his head, and was groping Orochimaru for all he was worth. Kyuubi's red chakra swirled around him, and Orochimaru's face held an odd blank expression. Sasuke tried to sit up, but was only able to push himself up onto his elbows.

With a sudden growl, Naruto pushed Orochimaru down onto the bed, and glass shards went flying everywhere. Sasuke stared. There was a strange feeling in the air, as if…_No! This isn't happening…_The demon had control of Naruto's body, it seemed. And now, it was going to do something really _wrong_ with Orochimaru. Now that, he didn't want to see. Watching in fascinated horror, Sasuke saw Naruto crawl over a very pliant, very pale man, who gave a small moan as strangely long nails raked over his chest and down his stomach. When he saw Naruto bend down, using his mouth to make a very dark set of marks just above tight black pants, Sasuke was surprised when the blonde boy looked at him.

Red eyes gave him an intent stare, and then flicked to his left. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke was able to see his katana. Comprehension dawned on Sasuke's face, and Naruto (or was it Kyuubi?) smiled as he bit down hard on a new bit of pasty skin. Orochimaru made a strangled sound of pleasure, and an animalistic growl issued from Naruto's throat. It boggled Sasuke's mind how Naruto seemed to have come up with such a brilliant—albeit repulsive—plan so quickly. Then again, even the Naruto in his reality could handle a bit of strategy every so often.

Faster than the naked eye could see, Sasuke reached out and picked up the katana, and was standing at the edge of the bed. He could feel Kabuto approaching, fast and silent, but it didn't matter. It was too late for Orochimaru. Steel flashed down, and blood flew, bathing Sasuke in the crimson liquid as a heavy thud sounded through the room. Looking away from the decapitated corpse, he was just in time to block the kunai aimed at his heart, but not fast enough to avoid the medical jutsu that Kabuto shoved into his side. His right lung seized painfully, and it was very difficult for him to breathe, especially since his diaphragm was only partially functioning. A green glowing fist sped toward his face, but it never landed. Instead, he found himself staring at the back of Naruto's head. The boy had put himself between Kabuto and Sasuke, Kyuubi's chakra beginning to materialize around him.

A low, booming voice filled the room when the demon spoke through him.

"_**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM, YOU INSECT…HE IS MY CONTAINER'S CHOSEN MATE, AND HE WILL NOT BE HARMED BY THE LIKES OF YOU."**_

The floor shook, and Sasuke watched as one of the three chakra tails wrapped around his body. He felt like he was burning. "Aaaah…" It was all the sound he could make. The chakra holding him in place while Naruto's Kyuubi-possessed body advanced on Kabuto was burning and freezing at the same time, creating a sensation not unlike being doused in muscle ointment. A second tail whipped forward at Kabuto, knocking him off of his feet.

"_**INSECT…FILTH…I DON'T THINK I'LL ALLOW YOU TO LIVE…"**_

Sasuke's stomach lurched. "N…No…"

As the tail attacked Kabuto once more, Naruto's head turned. The markings on his cheeks had deepened, and the red of his eyes glowed. The beast was near. **_"WHAT IS IT, LITTLE ONE?"_** One long nail ran down his cheek teasingly. **_"WOULD YOU HAVE ME SPARE HIM?"_**

Sasuke had to fight to keep his eyes open. The touch of that one finger had sent his entire body into a panic made completely out of a blinding desire to touch and be touched. The rational—and still conscious—part of his mind said it was because of the Kyuubi's nature and influence, but had he been released at that very moment, Hinata would have been completely forgotten. Sasuke hated not being in control of his own body, but he would have begged Naruto (Naruto, Kyuubi…didn't make a difference to the hormones racing through his body) to take him, just to get it over with. It was a good thing, then, that one of the fox demon's abilities was not telepathy. Sasuke could only nod at the question asked of him, lest he speak the words that would have him lose what little dignity he felt he still possessed.

"**_THEN I WILL DO SO, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO SUBDUE HIM."_** Naruto's eyes rested on him for a moment, flashing blue for an instant, a longing there that made Sasuke's heart constrict. Did the Naruto in his reality feel this way for him? It didn't matter. All that mattered at the moment was neutralizing the situation. His body was beginning to go numb again from the chakra that surrounded it, for which he was glad. At least he wasn't lusting after the demon for the moment. That feeling was frightening, and far from normal. **_"ARE YOU READY, YOUNG UCHIHA?"_** He nodded at the demon, and suddenly, the Kyuubi retreated back into Naruto's body, leaving the boy reeling against the side of the bed, while Sasuke and Kabuto both raced to recover so that one could attack the other.

Sasuke's entire body felt as if it were being pricked by pins and needles. It took several seconds for the feeling to go away, and another few moments for him to flex his muscles to get total feeling and control into those that were not damaged. The good thing was, he had recovered faster than the older nin on the other side of Naruto.

The bad news? Sasuke could barely breathe. It felt like he was bleeding out, too. His vision was blurring, and he wondered how long he could hold out. The katana in his hand felt much heavier than it should, and as he moved forward, he knew his speed wasn't going to be enough. The demon had asked if he was ready, and he had said that he was, so he couldn't back down now. As Kabuto raised a kunai to parry the downward slash of his blade, Sasuke hardened his resolve. "I will not let you live…"Sasuke said, adding more force to his blow, and effectively knocking the smaller weapon away from Kabuto.

"The time for your games has ended, yaro." Sasuke took one final step forward and drove the tip of his blade home. Kabuto jerked as the steel made intimate acquaintance with his heart. "Keep your master company in Hell." He then gave the blade a final twist, after which the taller nin dropped to the floor, lifeless. Sasuke then turned to the corner, where the other version of him stood. There was an emotion painted on familiar features that was almost as alien as a smile was. Fear.

Stepping toward the boy in the corner, he raised the blade. But before he could come within striking range, several clouds of smoke erupted into the room, and strong arms pulled him away. After a long moment of confusion, the smoke cleared, and he found that there were several ANBU holding him. "No, it's not me…he's the one you want." Sasuke raised his finger, pointing at the cowering young man. The masked men cocked heads this way and that, not convinced.

"It's true," came a weak voice from behind them. The lot of them turned to see Naruto leaning heavily against his dresser. "Sasuke saved me from…_him_…and he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. He…" The blonde boy swayed on his feet, and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get past the men that held him. "Let me go, you idiots! If he's hurt, we need to get him to the hospit—aaaaagh!" He couldn't speak anymore as his lung seized up again. He coughed violently, dropping to the floor to rest on his knees. Again, his vision blurred, and he felt himself falling as blood began to well up in his throat, the coppery taste filling his mouth. Sasuke landed face down on the floor, in a congealing pool of blood, staring at Naruto across the glass-strewn, blood spattered floor. He saw black, and for some time, he knew no more.

* * *

**A/N:** Well. That was tense. I'm hoping to make the next chapter a bit more lighthearted. Though, just because the big bad snake man and his henchman are dead, don't think that this is the last of the villainry we'll see. Itachi's lack of evilness might just have left a power-vacuum of sorts. And I _wonder_ who might fill it? If you guess right, I'll give you cookies. Thanks to the ever-wonderful **Lae** for beta-ing, even though she's so very busy. If you find stuff wrong with this after I post it, please tell me. Typos are my worst enemy. 


End file.
